Let's play: Matar o Morir
by Astarothgranduque
Summary: Bienvenidos al primer juego de matanza mutua ¿quien morirá? ¿quien vivirá? ¿en quien se puede confiar? ¿y a quien debes eliminar? Yo soy Kagamine Len, el hikimori final. Vamos a investigar esto juntos ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1 - Prologo

**Hola a todos, soy Astarothgranduque, como se puede notar soy nuevo en esto.**

 **Primero que nada, gracias por leer esta historia (a pesar del pesimo resumen)**

 **En segundo, como pueden notar al termine este fic, me base mucho en danganronpa, ya que esta idea nación después de ver ndrv3. Peeeero sera muuuy diferente, y mucho mas gore... Oh eso me hizo acordar esta historia puede pasar a rantig M. Me encanta escribir gore jajajajaja**

 **Todos los personajes son mis vocaloid favoritos, salvo 2, que serán los primeros en morir (adivinen quienes serán, aunque creo que deje uno muy evidente jajajaja es que odio ese vocaloid (sin ofender a los que les gusta))**

 **La imegen de portada le pertenece a Yazenko**

 **mmmm, creo que no tengo nada mas que decir... Así que, por favor disfruten la historia**

* * *

Me duele la cabeza, no quiero levantarme en realidad... Pero por que mi cama se siente tan dura, ¿ y mi almohada? Además por que hace tanto frio.

-hey despierta- es una voz femenina, pero no es una que halla escuchado antes- vamos, despierta- empiezo a abrir los ojos, lo primero que veo es una mujer alta, de pelo negro y muy largo, y una piel tan blanca como el papel. Y Algo aburrida si me preguntan.

-¡Mew, esta despertando!- esta vez es una voz masculina. Cundo al fin pude despertarme me di cuenta que estaba es una habitación que nunca antes había visto.

Miro a mi alrededor con miedo, no sabia donde estaba y quien eran estas personas, los dos me miraban fijamente, el hombre con una juguetona sonrisa, a diferencia de su compañera que tenia una mirada de compresión

-¿Q-q-quienes son?- un hilo de voz salió de mi boca, tenia miedo, no sabia quien eran estas personas y de que eran capaces de hacer.

-¡Yo soy Kaito!- la voz alegre del hombre me espantaba un poco. En cuanto a la mujer solo dio un suspiro.

-Soy Mew. No te preocupes estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Tanto el, como yo nos despertamos en esta habitación- ella me tendió la mano para poder levantarme, después de pensarlo un poco la acepte. Es fría, muy fría.

-Soy Len- me presente frente a ellos-… Supongo que no saben por que estamos aquí ¿no?- los dos solo asistieron- La habitación en donde estábamos era grande, lujosa, con muebles que a simple vista se veían caros- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

-No se- Mew solo estaba cruzadas de brazos con una mirada de aburrimiento. Ella se ve mucho mayor que yo, al igual que Kaito- creo que solo nos tocara esperar.

-¿Por qué no solo usamos la puerta?- me rió para mis adentros, en todas las películas, series y animes que he visto eso nunca funciona, en casi el 100% de los casos la puerta esta cerrada o trabada y la única opción es derivarla, y allí es cundo entrare yo, derribare de una patada y seré el héroe- ya esta

si en cualquier... ¿¡QUE!?, la puerta ya estaba abierta de par en par.

-¿n-no estaba trabada?- adiós a mis 5 minutos de fama.

-Bien pensado kaito- Mew fue la primera en salir. Me quede un poco sorprendido de que la puerta no hubieran presentado ningún problema al ser abiertas, pero después de superarlo salí para entrar en una mas grande, pero lo que me llamo más la atención es que estuviera llena de gente, unas 18 personas más, al parecer no era el único que estaba sorprendido, por lo menos por las caras de Mew y Kaito.

Todos se nos quedaron viendo en silencio... Ok, esto es incómodo.

-… Hola, soy Utatane Piko- uno de ellos rompió el silencio y se acerco a nosotros- Creo que están en las mismas condiciones que nosotros…

Mew asistió y les conto como ella había despertado es una habitación con Kaito y yo al igual que todos.

El dio un sonrisa, pero se dejaba ver que estaba con una mezclada de miedo y desconfianza- como la de todos- respondió entre un suspiro- espero que nos llevemos bien, creo que será la clava-después de eso los tres se alejaron.

Piko se fue con una chica de pelo morado y otra de pelo rojo. Mientras que Mew solo se alejo y Kaito iba a hablar con todos los que estaban presentes.

-Soy Yamashiha Mizuki- una voz femenina hablo detrás de mí, era...fría, pero suave y relajante. Casi grito del susto, con el corazón acelerado me doy la vuelta. La dueña de la voz era una chica de pelo negro liso y muy largo, usaba un wa-lolita de color negro con detalles rosa y una máscara de zorro, que la hizo a un lado revelando ojos azules - pero por favor llame VY1

-ehh... y-y- trataba de relajarme un poco. Que una persona desconocida te empieza a hablar de repente y mas aún a tus espaldas da un poco de miedo, más en estas circunstancias.

\- s-soy Kagamine Len- Ella solo asistió y di una reverencia.

\- Le ruego su perdón Kagamine- dono.

Wow. Esta chica si que es formal y tradicional

-emm esta bien. Solo fue un susto, hablar con la gente nunca fue mi fuerte, en general estoy mi habitación encerrado con internet, y por favor, solo llámame Len- dejo salir una risa nerviosa. Casi nunca... bueno nunca hablo con personas 3D frente a frente.

Ella volvió a estar recta, se me quedó viendo unos segundos, pero al momento que parecía que iba a decir algo, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

De ella salieron dos personas, un mujer de pelo blanco y un chico un poco mas alto que ella con el pelo de color azul. Los dos tenían una cara de pocos amigos. Todos los que interrumpían el paso de esos dos se alejaban, había que admitirlo a pesar de no ser muy intimidantes en aspecto físico, emanaban un aura de temor.

Mire de reojo a Mizki, pero no parecía muy afectada, solo veía la escena con la misma expresión neutra de hace un momento. Los dos se detuvieron al llegar a una pared al otro extremo de la habitación, y se pusieron uno frente al otro.

Todos nos lo quedamos viendo, pero al instante otra persona entro por la puerta y nos hizo desconcentrar del par. Esta vez fue una mujer sola, de ojos rosa y el pelo des mismo color pero de un tono más claro. Había que admitirlo, la mujer derrocha elegancia. Pero mi waifu es mas hermosa.

-tiene muchas dudas ¿no es así? - hablo al llegar a la pared- Serán todas respondidas es un instante!.

Y de repente las paredes se abrieron, como en esas novelas de misterio, dejando bañando la habitación de luz

\- Por favor entren y todo será explicado- los que parecían los guardias por su forma de actuar, siguieron a la mujer por la puerta.

Todos nos quedamos congelados en el lugar, o al menos eso me gustaría pensar, ya que en general en este tipo de ocasiones en los mangas todo el mundo tiene el mismo sentimiento, de seguro todos están desesperados y con miedo, y allí siempre sale alguien que se atreve a dar un paso al frente y entrar, no sin antes dar un discurso, y luego se vuelve el líder del grupo, ante ese pensamiento no podía negarme. Yo seré esa persona

Sip, yo seré el primero en dar el paso y volverme el líder de este grupo, SERÉ UN GRAN LÍDER. Pero aún entres mis pensamientos puedo sentir como alguien pasaba por al lado mío y entraba... Mierda, otra vez me ganaron, bueno al menos aún me queda ser el acompañante del líder, aunque casi siempre es una chica kawaii... Bueno, si soy kawaii, si me pongo una falda fácilmente ... ¡NO LEN, NO VAS A VOLVER A VESTIRTE DE MUJER!

Después que esa persona entró, como lo predije, todos se animaron a entrar.

La sala era impresionante, enorme, llena de vitrales, con el techo pintado y candelabros colgando del mismo, parecía un salón sacado del mismo Palacio de Versalles, pero lo que mas llamaba la atención, bueno, en realidad era lo primero que se veía, eran los podios, que estaban acomodados en forma de círculo.

-por favor elijan uno, el lugar que escojan será el suyo hasta que su estadía terminé. Una vez elegido el lugar no se podrá cambiar- explicó la mujer de hace un rato sentada desde una especie trono.

Me quedé parado es el lugar mientras veía a los demás eligiendo un lugar, no había muchos problemas, ya que a la mayoría les daba igual, salvo por un pequeño problema, dos chicos, uno de pelo rojo y otro blanco con mechas teñidas de violeta. He de admitirlo ame su estilo.

Los dos estaban a punto pelarse por un lugar al lado de una castaña, el problema se solucionó con un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras, dando como ganador al del pelo genial, su expresión no cambió

-¿Koko- chan estará bien sin mi?- el pelirrojo practicante esta reacio a abandonar a la castaña

-para eso estoy yo- contesto su rival. La chica solo se rió un poco por lo bajo junto con su compañera de al lado. Los dos se dieron una mirada de muerte antes de que el mas alto se ubicara al lado una chica baja. OMG esto parece una anime shojo

Ya la mayoría estaba ubicado, solo faltaba unas dos personas, y yo. Al final encontré un lugar vacío al lado de Mew, por el momento la persona en quién más confiaba, y al lado estaba una mujer de piel morena de pelo azul oscuro y una cara de molestia.

-¿Ya están todos acomodados?- pregunto nuestra anfitriona, nadie respondió- no tienen que ser tan mal educados.

-solo dinos la maldita razón de estar aquí- todos miramos el responsable de esas palabras, era un hombre rubio con acento inglés.

\- están ansiosos ¿no?- por el tono parecía que se estaba burlando de el- pero esta bien... Todos están aquí por una sencilla razón, un experimento social, todos ustedes tendrán que vivir en este lugar. Convivir, llevarse bien, mal. Solo continuar con su vida cotidiana.

-¿p-pero por que nosotros?- una chica con un muy notable acento chino

-muy sencillo, todos ustedes tiene un talento, habilidad, hobby, trabajo o simplemente una condición que a nuestros socios les perecía bastante ás están sus personalidades.

-¿como llegas a este lugar? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba trabajando en la tienda de mis padres- La pregunta de Piko fue ignorada por la mujer en el trono.

-¿Qué les parece presentarse? Yo comienzo, soy Gahata Meiji, su anfitriona- nadie hablo- esta bien los presentare yo- después de eso una pantalla apareció por una abertura del techo- esto lo hará mas fácil.

Una imagen de una chica de pelo azul apareció...

-ella es Otomahi Una, de 15 años de edad, considera una idol en su colegio. Ella es la porrista final.

-Ella es Macne Nana, 19 años de edad, desde pequeña a tenido talento con la tecnología, aún así no es lo programas de estos, ella es la técnica final.

-el es Shion Kaito, tiene 22 años, amante del helado, a tal punto de abrir su propia heladería, inventando nuevos sabores y mejorando los clásico. El es el heladero final.

-Ella es Yuzuki Yukari, de 19 años. Desde siempre le ha gustado escribir, teniendo un talento sobresaliente para la poesía, a los 14 años público su primer libro de poesía . Ella es la poeta final.

-El es Utatane Piko, de 19 años. Un genio en la computación, y un hacker experto, llegando a hacker al gobierno solo por estar aburrido. Es el hacker final.

-Aoki Merli, 21 años, no tiene ningún talento sobresaliente, pero es una hermana mayor y una buena cuidadora de niños. Es la hermana mayor final.

-Aishinoha Kokone. 19 años. Ella es una perfecta casamentera, pudiendo encontrarle el amor hasta la persona de corazón mas frío y despreciable. Ella es la casamentera final.

-Oliver, apellido desconocido, 18 años, es un chico que siempre ha vivido en el mar, eso hizo que tuviera boca de marinero. El es marinero final.

-Kudou Mew, 21 años de edad. Ella siempre a amado la moda, y tiene una debilidad por lo monocromático. Actualmente es dueña de una de las marcas de ropas más prestigiosas. Es la diseñadora final.

-Furakawa Miki, 19 años, la chica más joven en graduarse de la universidad en ingeniería robótica. Ella es la ingeniera robótica final.

-Xing Chen, sobrenombre Stardust, 20 años de edad. Una amante del espacio y una de las cabecillas de la NASA. Ella es la astrónoma final.

-Kuumada Flower, 20 años de edad. Un músico que esta ganando poco a poco popularidad. Los críticos lo definen como el futuro más prometedor de la música rock. El es guitarrista final.

-Yan He. 19 años de edad. Una joven que ha ganado cada competencia deportiva en la que ha participado. Ella es la deportista final.

-No vamos a revelar su verdadero nombre por cuestiones de hype. Ella es SeeU, 17 años. Desde pequeña le gustaba dibujar y el anime, años mas tarde público su primer manga. Ha experimentado por casi cualquier genero, y sus mangas y novelas ligeras son número uno en ventas y a ganado numerosos premios . Ella es la mangaka final.

-Kagamine Len, 16 años. No hay mucho que decir. Es una persona amante de las películas, series, mangas, animes y vídeojuegos. El es el hikikomori final... Si es que eso puede existir.

-Tohuko Zunko, 20 años de edad. La numero uno en cundo tiro con arco de refiere. Nunca falla al blanco. Ella es la arquera final.

-Ninjou Mayu, 16 años de edad. Ella puede usar con maestría cualquier arma blanca, experta en armas de fuego. Ella es la asesina final.

-Owari Fukase, 21 años de edad. El es un maestro titiritero, sus obras no solo encantan a niños, si no también a adultos. El hace sus propias marionetas, las cuáles, rozan lo humano. El es el titiritero final.

-Hatsune Miku, 16 años. Ella es la nueve idol consentida de Japón. Sus albunes han alcanzado cifras inalcanzables y su música ha encantado a más de uno. Ella es la idol final.

-Yahashiha Mizuki, 18 años de edad. Ella fue abandonada por sus padre en un templo cuando era niña, desde eso día ella se volvió la doncella del templo. Fue entrenada en canto, baile, música, arreglos florares, arte, y un largo etc. Ella es la doncella final.

-Bueno eso son todos- y di una risita. ¿!ENSERIO¡? "No hay mucho que decir". Gané el tercer puesto en la competencia de Smash del evento del año pasado. ESO ES IMPRESIONANTE...

Por otro lado...¿ESTO DEBE SER UN MALDITO SUEÑO? ¡HATSUNE MIKU Y SEEU BAJO EL MISMO TECHO! ¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME PELLIZQUE, DEBO ESTAR SOÑANDO!

\- espero que todos sean buenos amigos, o no- dijo alguna otra cosa mas pero no le preste atención. ¿Miku- chan podrá darme un concierto privado?

-Es no resuelve el por que estamos en este lugar- replico el ingles, Oliver si no me olvido de la presentación. PERO A QUIEN LE IMPORTA ESE DON NADIE LA REINA DE LAS NOVELAS LIGERAS Y MI IDOL FAVORITAS ESTÁN BAJO EL MISMO TECHO- dudo que sea solo para convivir como en realitis de poco presupuesto

-pues estas en lo cierto, querido- ¿SeeU sempai puede incluir un personaje baso en mi en una de sus obra? Guapo, encantaro y un experto en videojuegos- ¡TODOS SEAN BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER JUEGO DE ASESINATO MUTUO!- ¿Miku- chan puede usar ese traje de...? Espera. ¿¡Asesinato mutuo!?

De repente el aire se puso mas pesado y todos palidecieron... Menos yo porque soy genial.

-¿en serio crees que nos creamos esto?- El pelirrojo de antes hablo...Mirándolo mas detenido puede notar que tenia una horrible cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Su apariencia da un poco de miedo- ¿Dónde están las cámaras ocultas? ¡HOLA MAMA!- me dio algo de gracias su tono de voz, peso eso no duro demasiado ya que dio un pequeño temblor y se quedo callados. Pude notar la cara de terror y preocupación de Koko- chan, es un lindo apodo

-no quiero ninguna insolencia sobre el juego de matanza mutua- su voz se volvió más grave y amenazante y su mirada era malvada, como la de un villano es un manga shonen, pero aún más atemorizante- todo los podios tiene un sistema de electricidad que yo puedo controlar a mi antojo, cada persona que cometa una ofensa a mi persona o nuestros querido juego será electrocutado- su voz volvió a ser suave y su mirara cambia a una mas maternal- ese fue solo un ejemplo. Si alguien más quiere insultar a este juego, les abierto que la descarga será más fuerte, y pueden que no sobrevivan - que lo digiera todo con una sonrisa me provoca mas morbo

-¿y si nos rehusamos a matar?- la dueña de la voz es Mizuki, ella volvió a tener la mascara puesta, así que no puede notar sus emociones... Pero su voz sonaba muy cambiada... mas viva de cuando hablo con migo, aun seguía siendo suave y relajante.

-por desgracia tanto a mi y a mis guardias no podemos participar, por lo tanto si no hay muertos lo único que pasara es que nunca saldrán de este lugar

-¿n-nunca salir?- Maldición que esa niña de pelo azul tiene voz chillona. No es una loli linda.

-en efecto. Dejen que les explique. Todos están encerrados en este lugar, hasta que solo quede uno. O en su defecto, que el asesino gane el juicio. Antes de sus preguntas, dejen que termine. Cada vez que ocurra un asesinato todos tendrán que reunirse en esta sala. Tendrán 4 horas por cuerpo descubierto, es decir si aparece un cuerpo y en el plazo de las 4 horas pasa otro, el asesino gana otras 4 horas de ventaja. Durante ese laxo de tiempo tendrán tiempo de ver la escena del crimen, investigar, aclarar sus pensamientos o simplemente nada. Después de las cuatro horas dada se iniciara un juicio. Estos juicios tendrán una duración no mayor a 6 horas, en el cuál presentaran pruebas y sus argumentos en contra de sus compañeros. Después de que el tiempo se acabe, las pruebas se terminen, o ya se sepa el culpable cada uno votara por uno de ustedes, el cual crean que es el responsable de asesinato. Si los votos dan en lo correcto el asesino sera ejecutado y ustedes podrán seguir con el juego. En su defecto, si la mayoría de los votos son erróneos todos serán ejecutados y el responsable del acto sera liberado

-¿en verdad crees que haremos esto?- Señorita deportes hablo. Sonaba en realidad enojada

-claro que si- su voz parecía cantar, de verdad lo disfruta- después de todos, al ganador se les dará una recompensa millonaria, ya que nos parecía cruel que se mataran mutuamente sin una recompensa- me reí un poco antes las maldiciones de Merli sobre la madre de Gahata- y para alentar a los asesinatos múltiples, por cada victima, a parte de la primera, se multiplicara el valor de lo ganado-… Ok... esto ya me interesa mas. ¿cuanto será la suma?... Si es tanto como dicen de seguro me alcanzara para comprar una figura en tamaño real de mi waifu.

-¡ESPERA POR MI RIAS- inmediatamente me tapo la boca al notar que lo dije en voz alta. Siento como la sangre se sube a mi rostro- es decir- doy una tos falsa para quedar menos tonto- ¿Cómo saben quien mata a quien?- no fue una pregunta tan tonta

-fácil, cariño. Su compañero Fukase no estaba muy equivocado. Hay cámaras por todas parte. Serán vigilados las 24hs. La única excepción son sus baños privados- ella da una risita que me avergüenza. Creo que era obvio- alguna otra pregunta- una mano tímida se levanta

-¿p-p-por que no fui nombrada en la presentación?-La compañera de Fukase levanto la mano con timidez. Aww es muy moe

-es un se-cre-to- Meiji deja salir una risa delicada- ¡que tonta soy! Casi me olvidada de algo muy importante. Cada día domingo quiero que todos se junten en ese lugar. Sera algo bueno para ustedes así que no falten. Serán castíganos de todas formas si faltan-Bien... planto mas dudas de las que respondio- Buena suerte en el juego de matanza. Sepan bien cuales son sus amigos y cuales sus enemigos- luego de eso salió de la habitación

Todos se quedan mirado el uno al otro. Bueno, al menos eso creo, el lo que siempre se describen en los fanfiction de este tipo. Pero en realidad yo estaba mas ocupado en mis pensamientos;

"OH DIOS MIO! ESO ES TAN GENIAL, ESTOY EN UN JUEGO DE ASESINATO. YA QUIERO QUE TODOS VEAN MIS HABILIDADES. SEGURO QUE DEJO A TODOS BOQUIABIERTOS, PERO NO MATARÉ A NADIE Y TODOS ME AMARAN Y ME VOLVERÉ EL LÍDER Y LUEGO YO SOLO DERROTARE A GAHATA Y ESCAPAREMOS TODOS JUNTOS... O POR MADOKA- SAMA ESTO ES IGUAL A DANGANRONPA".

* * *

 **Si llegaron asta acá... GRACIAS! Espero que no se halla aburrido, esto es solo un prologo, la verdadera historia comenzara muy pronto.**

 **Me gustaria saber lo que piensen asi que por favor dejen un review. Y si lo hacen me gustaría que dijeran cual personaje les gusto mas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, soy yo otra vez!**

 **Hoy les traigo otro emocionante capitulo!**

 **Todavía no hay sangra, pero vendrá pronto. Por favor disfruten la historia**

* * *

Todos se quedaron mirando entre si. Se podía notar el miedo en sus rostros, y la tensión del ambiente era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Wow me estoy volviendo mejor relator, ¡de seguro SeeU sensei va a querer que la ayude!

-Suerte a todos y que gane el mejor- después de eso Gahata se levanto del trono y salió sin la compañía de sus guardias

No paso ni un segundo que Fukase corrió hacia Kokone y la abrazo.

-¡NADIE VA A TOCAR A KOKO-CHAN!- el tono de su voz era, en realidad, demasiado serio para la acción que estaba realizando, en cuando la chica solo se sonrojó un poco, pero parece que le gusta ya que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro... TAN TIERNO, TAN KAWAII, TAN SHOJO.

-no te preocupes, Romeo- La voz de Merli retumbo por todas partes... TAN GRAVE, TAN SEXY- dudo que alguien vaya a "jugar"

-no estaría tan seguro- wow señor pesimista- la recompensa es demasiado grande. Además... estar encerados en este lugar, tarde o temprano nos va a enloquecer. Nadie se conoce entre si... bueno salvo ellos tal vez- señalo a Fukase y a Flower que estaban abrazando a Kokone, la cuál solo estaba rojo cual tomate- no sabemos de que lo que son capaz los demás

-Oliver- dono, tiene razón. Nadie esta a salvo- todos estaban en silencio hasta que alguien dio una risa inocente. Perfecto, la risa de un idiota, Shion Kaito es tu turno de brillar

-hay que llevarnos bien. Si nos hacemos amigos será difícil matarnos mutuamente ¿no?- todos se quedaron al ese idiota. Has fracasado amigo

Oliver estaba apunto de decir algo hasta una voz suave lo interrumpió

-eso... es realmente lindo Shion- kun- la castaña con potencia de waifu parecía que no quisiera lastimarlo- pero no creo que se pueda en estas condiciones ...

-¡Kaito onni- chan tiene razón!- oh perfecto más gente en esto- hay que llevarnos todos bien

-no se si eres realmente joven para entender la gravedad de esto o solo una idiota-Mew dio un largo suspiro

-¡tengo 15 y entiendo esto perfectamente eso!- ¿en serio se enoja por la edad y no por el echo que la llamaron idiota?... es realmente tonta.

-oh, la pequeña quiere parecer mayor- el tono burlón de Oliver me da un mal presagio

-¡no tienes que ser tan duro con ella!- y se enojo la waifu... se prendió esta mierda.

-si me permiten opinar- ahora Piko, bien-creo que Una- san es realmete pequeña y no debería estar aquí.

-¡cállate, afeminado!

-¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE NIÑATA!?- uhhhh Piko enojado... da un poco de miedo.

-Utatane- kun, por favor cálmate- las palabras de Yukari parecen tener afecto sobre el.

-Otomachi- sam, cálmate por favor. Si enserio llegas a entender la gravedad de esto dejaras de molestar y tratas de encontrar una solución lógica a lo que esta pasando. La idea de Shion- kun es linda, si, pero nadie tiene la fortuna de poder confiar en nadie en esta habitación... ¡ASI QUE DEJA DE MOLESTAR Y CIERRA LA BOCA. YA ME ARTASTE Y ESO QUE SOLO TE HE CONOCIDO POR UNOS POCOS MINUTOS!- … ya veo como Merli es la hermana mayor final. Una solo dio una mueca y susurro un muy audible "aburrida"- cállate

El sonido de aplausos inundo la habitación.

-mu bien hecho- la voz del guardia masculino se hizo notar... es... voy a decirlo, adiós heterosexualidad, sexy. Con el pelo blanco y ojos amarillos suave- espero que lo hagan igual de bien en un juicio.

-nada mal para una primera vez- la guardia femenina tenia una voz un poco más aburrida que su compañero pero igual se notaba emocionada. Ella es... realmente linda con el pelo blanco largo y ojos rojos como la sangre

Los dos guardias habían perdido el aura de miedo, se veían mas como si fueran dos participantes más.

-yo soy Sukone Tei, y mi compañero es Bitter Crina. Les enseñaremos sus habitaciones. Por favor síganos- ¿en quién más podemos confiar? Solo hay que confiar en la palabra de Gahata que no pueden hacernos nada y seguirlos. Ademas... quiero ver eso de las habitaciones

-La mayoría de las habitaciones de la mansión están bloqueadas. Gahata- sama dice que se irán desbloqueando. De todas formas...- y Crina seria hablando y hablando. ¿Qué me importa si la alfombra de este salón son de origen turco? Esto es aburrido. ¿Cuándo llegaremos a las habitaciones?

Al parecer no soy el único que lo piensa. La mayoría de mis compañeros, con la excepción de Mew, que parecía estar mas interesada en la decoración que otra cosa, están aburridos.

-bien. Las habitaciones están arriba. Por órdenes de Gahata- sama, uno por uno va a ir subiendo y Crina- chan los acompañara. Así que por favor Furakawa- sama, eres la primera. Por favor suba y siéntete cómoda, no salga de su habitación hasta que Gahata- sama le avise- Miki solo asistió y subió con Crina al segundo piso.

Al parecer Oliver y SeeU sensei se llevan muy bien. Nunca se han separado. Los dos parecían bastantes cómodos al lado del otro. Aún no he conocido bien a Oliver, pero párese, por sus expresiones, que se siente mas cómodo alrededor de SeeU sensei que con el resto... Bueno para ser justos Oliver no ha hablado fuera de lo que paso hace rato en la sala de juicio.

-ahora Mance- sama- por suerte no fueron mas de tres personas mas hasta que me llamaron a mi

-Kakamine- sama su habitación esta por el pasillo izquierdo- seguía al guardia... es lindo de cerca, ademas de tener una voz muy atractiva- es la puerta n°3, como puede notar tiene su nombre escrito por lo que será fácil encontrarla- el abrió la puerta... y bueno... paso lo que paso

-¡ESTO ES IMPRESIONANTE!- ES GIGANTE, LLENO DE MANGAS Y POSTERS. TENIA UN TELEVISOR Y TODAS LAS CONSOLAS QUE QUERÍA. PERO ESTA NO ES LA MEJOR PARTE...¡NO TENDRÉ QUE COMPARTIRLA CON NADIE!

-Gahata- sama diseño cada una de sus habitaciones. Están diseñada para que su talento o habilidad se perfeccione. Kagamine- sama, no salga de su habitación hasta que se les llame- después de eso el cerro la puerta. Saqué uno de los mangas que tenia en la estantería y me tiro en la cama

-bueno Len, al fin tienes tiempo para vos mismo

Habrán paso unos pocos minutos que la voz de Meiji sonó por la mansión.

-hola de nuevo mis queridos- su voz es burlona, no le presto mucha atención y sigo leyendo el manga. NECESITO SABER COMO CONTINUA ESTO- hago este aviso para decirles que en sus habitaciones hay un sobre con unas pequeñas reglas. Y ya pueden salir de sus habitaciones. Eso es todo tengan buenas noches- ¿buenas noches? ¿Qué hora es? Miro por la habitación y veo que hay un reloj. ¿¡LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE!? No es como si fuere tarde, solía irme a dormir a las 3 de las mañana y eso es ir a dormir temprano.

Bueno... esa mujer dijo que había un sobre, y efectivamente arriba de la mesa de noche estaba.

¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!? ¡SON LAS PEORES REGLAS HE LEEIDO! ¡NO TIENEN NINGÚN SENTIDO!

Esto es un insulto a... El sonido de la puerta me saco de mi pensamiento

-Kagamine- dono- doy un suspiro solo una persona se en este lugar que usa un lenguaje tan formar- Soy VY1 le ruego un minuto de su tiempo luego me ire.

-Ya te dije que solo me llamaras Len, no me gustan los honoríficos- le dijo mientras abro la puerta. Ella solo asiste con la cabeza, aunque se que no me llamara por mi primer nombre- ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo necesito hablar con usted. ¿Puedo pasar?-… UNA CHICA 3D QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO...EN MI HABITACIÓN. Calma Kagamine, inspira y exhala. Solo es una chica... CON UN CUERPO PARA MORIRSE!

-...no es que no confié... pero esto parece una escena perfecta para un homicidio- cierro mis ojos y pongo mi modo de escritor on- El pobre chico guapo y caballeroso hace entrar a la bella, y aparente, inofensiva dama, solo para que más tarde sea atacado y encontrar su muerte en las manos que el menos pensaba- mi voz es más aguda que de que costumbre, y sin darme cuenta me abrazo a mi mismo. "TONTO, seguro que asustaste... de cierta forma es mejor"

-entiendo su punto e vista Kagamine- dono- ...¿¡no se fue!?... Abro los ojos con un gran sonrojo y la miro. Sigue fija con la mascara puesta, por lo que no se su reacción frente a mi ¡increíble! drama improvisado- al riesgo de ser molesta, le sigo insistiendo en entrar- no me queda otra opción- permiso...- ella se sienta en mi cama y se quita su mascara- gracias por la oportunidad Kagamine- dono- su voz ahora es tan fría como la primera vez que la escuche, totalmente libre de emociones

-…¿que es lo que necesitabas?- no me importa ser rudo, total no se cuando puedo morir

-me interesas-...esto...esto...esto...¿¡ESTO DE VERDAD ESTA PASANDO!? ¿DE VERDAD LE INTERESO A UNA CHICA DE CARNE Y HUESO? ¿DEBE SER UN SUEÑO? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME PELLIZQUE!

-ohh... eso es muy tierno- me llevo una mano a mi siente y siento como la sangre sube, debo estar mas sonrojado que la ultima vez- pero...

-no de esa forma- sabia que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Adiós sueños y esperanzas- usted es diferente a los demás participantes, su... habilidad es la de un hikimori, inclusive la naturaleza de hermana mayor de Merli es mas útil para matar. Usted, sin ánimo de ofender, parece uno de los más inútiles de este lugar, cerca del eslabón más débil- ok, me siento herido.

-esta bien, ya entendí. ¿Solo viniste hasta acá para decirme la poca oportunidad que tengo de vivir?... Tampoco es que el talento de doncella sea muy útil- le digo con un notorio tono de ofendido- si eso es todo me gustaría que se retirara- ella mi mira con los miso ojos frío y sin ningún rastro de emoción.

-esa no era mi intención. Les pido disculpas- doy un suspiro y me siento a su lado.

-esta bien. Pero ¿podrías ir al grano?

-Note desde un principio su poco cooperación por aportar algo inteligente al grupo- ella no sabe medir sus palabras ¿verdad?- pero también he notado que puede leer a las personas como un libro. Puede notar su estado de ánimo, pensamientos y personalidad solo en unos pocos segundos, al parecer ver tanto anime, series y películas le ha dado el talento de notar cosas que a simple vista no son visibles... En resumen he venido a proponer una alianza- ...esto es raro, ¿tan pronto? En general tardan uno o dos capítulos más

-Emmmm, Mizuki...

-por favor solo llámeme VY1, prefiero ser llamada de esa forma, si no es molestia- para ser tan formal interrumpe mucho a la gente

-ehh... claro. VY1, creo que esto no funcionario. No siento que...

-juntos podremos escapar de este lugar, mi talento va más allá de solo servir te y rezar. Su habilidad de ver lo detalles que a simple vista la mayoría no ve es algo imprescindible en eso... pero favor... Len- kun... Ayúdeme a salir de esto con vida, no solo a mi, sino a todos- a pesar de no notar un solo gramo de emoción es su voz y que su rostro no dio expresión alguna, no puedo decir que no. Sus ojos dicen la verdad, ellos nunca mienten... al menos eso dicen en las películas

-esta bien, tenemos una alianza- me paro y le extendí la mano, ella la mire por unos segundos y acepta. Su mano es sorprendente cálida.

-gracias por su ayuda- ella se levanta y cubre su rostro con la mascara- buenos noches Kagamine- dono- y sale de mi habitación... Por algún motivo su voz sonó mas emocional.

* * *

"Arriba todo el mundo, ya es de día y la luz ya salió. Hay que aprovechar el día"

La voz de Gahata sono por toda la casa. Me hubiera encantado ignorar, pero cada vez habla más fuerte

-maldición ¿Qué hora es?- me susurro a mi mismo, miro al reloj de pared... ¿¡QUE!? LAS 8!?. Ni mi madre logra que me levante tan temprano

"Por favor esperen en la escalera. Sukone- san y Bitter- kun los guiaran al comedor"

Después de una ducha rápida, es la primera vez que no tengo que luchar por entrar primero , esto es impresiónate, si no fuera por la parte de matar este seria el mejor lugar del mundo... bueno... tampoco es que sea tan malo... es decir... puede ser muy divertido.

Al parecer solo faltaban unos pocos... espera... Miku- chan esta entre ese grupo de gente...

-¡MIKU- CHAN!- grito mientras me abro paso entre todos estos don nadie- ¡MIKU-CHAN!- ella tenia una expresión entre miedo y fastidio. Tomo sus manos entre las mias- ¡Soy tu fan número uno! ¡Tengo todos tus discos!- ella di un suspiro y luego me miro a los ojos me sonrió... KAGAMINE LEN MUERTO EN 3...2...1

-podrías tener un poco de cuidado la próxima vez, casi haces que me tropiece y caiga por las escaleras- es la primera vez que escucho la voz de Yan He, es algo femenina a decir verdad

-estamos teniendo un momento, así que deja de molestar- que fastidio, creo que iba a decir algo pero Luo le tapo la boca- ahora, ¿en que estábamos?- hago mi voz mas grave y suave

-es muy dulce de tu parte Kagamine- kun- Awwww su voz es tan kawaii. Es casi mejor que una chica 2D- me alegra que te guste mi trabajo. Pero... ¿podrías soltarme?

-ehh... ahhhh... claro, perdón- de mala gana la suelto. Era tan suaves y cálidas- Miku- chan... ¿Qué se siente ser un idol?- ella palideció por la pregunta.

Tengo que confesar que ser un idol fue un sueño que he tenido desde pequeño, pero mis pocas ganas de esfuerzo me hecho eso casi imposible.

-¡perdón por la tardanza!- esa voz, ese acento chino mezclado con inglés, ese vestido que es un insulto para la moda, ese peinado parecido a Yukari, de seguro es Stardus- soy una personas nocturna para ser sincera.

-esta bien, no has demorado tanto- oh,¿ Tei y Crina han esto allí todo el tiempo?- les enseñaremos el camino al comedor.

Esta algo alejado de las habitaciones, pero cerca del salon principal.

Es grande con una mesa larga con 21 lugares y toda finamente decorada. Pegado a la pared del fondo una mesa más chica pero lleno de alimentos.

-en la mesa del fondo esta todo lo que necesitan. Puede servirse lo que quieran. Si no les gusta lo que hay pueden ir a la cocina. La puerta es la que esta a su derecha. Estará abierta las 24 horas y puede usarla siempre que quieran- señalo a una puerta rústica, parecía desentonar con el resto, todas eran elegantes y trabajadas, seguramente de madera fina, pero esta puerta era más rustica- para el almuerzo y la cena hay un menú predeterminado, no tendrán que cocinar y el personal se encargara de lavar los platos sucios

-¿personal?- wow Miki que buen oído, sarcasmo mode on- ¿no es que estaríamos solos?

-oh, bueno. Gahata- sama ha contratado unos pocos empleados para ayudar en el trabajo en la mansión, les han dado la estricta orden de que no se dejen ver, por lo que será muy difícil. encontrarse con uno.

-Gahata- sama los amenazo, así que no creo que se encuentren- todo el salón se quedo callado- disfruten el desayuno- los dos salieron del comedor dejándonos solos.

-Miku- chan. ¿Quiere sentarse al lado mío y seguir con la conversación que interrumpieron?- no puedo creer que este hablando con una idol de verdad.

-esta bien- ¡no me rechazo! ¡Es la primera chica que no me rechaza!... Anqué no lo crean hay chicas que me han rechazado, "pero si eres guapísimo" pensaran, pues si lo soy, pero he sido rechazado... varias veces...

-koko- chan/ Kokone- san ¿Qué quieres para desayunar?- Fukase y Flower vuelven a pelear por la atención de la castaña, ella solo dio un suspiro y los ignoró.

-¿al parecer Aishinoha- san es bastante popular?- los dos ya nos habíamos sentado. En realidad esos dos parecían que solo tenían ojos para Kokone, a si mismo ella parecía bastante cercana a ellos pero no creo que pueda devolver los sentimientos.

-parece. Pero Miku- chan es más linda- no miento Kokone era linda, un gran materia de waifu, pero mi idol favorito gana.

-gracias- ella solo sonríe, parece que está acostumbrada a los halagos- bueno... volviendo atrás a la conversación ¿Por qué quieres saber como es la vida de un idol?

-oh bueno...- me llevo mi taza de café a mi boca y doy un trago- siempre quise ser un idol, desde niño- me sonrojo un poco, al único que le había contado esto es a Rin, y siempre terminaba igual; ella burlándose y yo llorando- pero nunca he tenido el talento suficiente... o las ganas de empezar a hacer algo- ella da una risa y mi sonrojo aumenta- ¡no te rías!.

-perdón, perdón- ella me mira a los ojos y sonrió- es que me recordaste a mi- ella ahora desvió la mirada a la taza de te y juega con la cuchara- amo cantar, bailar y el escenario. Pero el negocio de los idols es horrible- ella toma el último trago y agrega- no me arrepiento de todas formas. Hago lo que amo.

-Miku- chan... Como fan- oh adivinen que. Otra vez interrumpido, y ¿quién creen que es?, si, la señoría máscara loca.

-Kagamine- dono- VY1 juro que serás mi victima- ¿podemos hablar más tarde en privada? Buenos días Hatsune- dono, lamento la interrupción pero es importante.

-¿no podrías haber elegido un mejor momento?- ella niega con la cabeza- está bien. Vamos a mi habitación. Perdón Miku- chan. Hablamos luego- ella solo dice que esta bien y salió del comedor - más vale que valga la pena

* * *

Ya en mi habitación VY1 se saca las máscara

-¿Qué quieres?- en general soy una persona paciente, puedo esperar una semana por un nuevo capítulo de mi anime de estreno, pero que hayan cortado mi oportunidad con Miku- chan es mas de lo que puedo manejar.

-necesito su ayuda ¿Quién nos puede hacer de utilidad?- ¿¡ESO ES TODO!? ¡INTERRUMPIÓ MI CONVERSACIÓN CON MIKU SOLO POR ESO!

-¡MAYU ES UNA ASESINA Y PIKO UN MALDITO HACKER. YA ESTA!- ella no se inmutó.

-No hay computadora o teléfonos inteligentes para que el talento de Utatane- dono nos sirva... Y en cuanto a Ninjou- dono... no le tengo confianza- paciencia Kagamine, paciencia

-en ese caso...¿quien sería buena opción?- ella piensa un poco.

-Furakawa- dono y Owari- dono tienen un talento interesante ellos pueden llegar a servir. SeeU- dono es una buena opción también, puede ayudarnos a crear mapas, Yan- dono o Oliver- dono pueden ser una buena opción de fuerza... Además Utatane- dono si puede ayudar en futuro... Aishinoha- dono puede leer a las personas, aún con mayor facilidad que usted... así que...

-mmmm Fukase no nos ayudara si no esta Kokone, y dudo que ella quiera unirse, parece que ella no quiere participar de ninguna forma en el juego, ni de forma activa como pasiva. Oliver tiene una personalidad amargada puede que no sea del agrado de los demás, así que Yan He sería mejor opción.

-interesante deducción- elle se vuelve a poner la máscara- creo que ya lo tengo. Gracias por su ayuda.

-espera un momento- ella se para en seco- usted me dijo que mi talento no me serviría en este juego... quiero saber... ¿de verdad soy el eslabón más débil?

-claro que no- responde sin un aire de duda. Para ser sincero creía que iba a decir que si- su... condición de hikimori no ayudara en matar, más que nada por su poca fuerza física, pero usted tiene un talento especial para deducir cosas, eres peligroso como investigador, no como asesino. Talentos como el de idol y astrónomo son mucho más inútiles que el de usted. Stardus, Miku, Kaito y Yuzuki son los más débiles en este juego- … no los llamo por el apellido y tampoco agrego honoríficos... esto...¿esto significará algo?- disfrute del resto de su día Kagamine- dono y una cosa más, lo espero en mi habitación esta noche, con dos personas que nos puede ser de utilidad, sabrá bien cual es mi habitación- y salió

Bueno Kagamine... Relájate un poco. Esta chica te pone los nervios de punta.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo paso con cierta tranquilidad, con la excepción de las quejas de Kaito por no haber helado de postre.

-Lenny- kun- ¿Lenny Kun? ¿ En serio?- también quieres helado ¿no?- me lo quedo mirando un rato. El es el mayor en este lugar y actual igual de infantil que Una... Pero, no vendría mal un helado.

-¡Kaito onni- chan esta en lo cierto!- halando de roma- ¡Hay que exigir helado de postre!- ella se para en su silla- ¡vamos todos juntos! "¡QUEREMOS HELADO!"

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara me pare y logre salir del comedor, ,Una seguia tratando de que todos se unan a ella y a Kaito por helado, ella si que es irritante, aun así es normal en alguien de..

-¡NO!- es el grito de una chica, pero más que de miedo o terror parece de frustración. Iba a ignorarlo pero...- ¡VAMOS SEEU PIENSA!- la curiosidad es más fuerte. La voz venia de la sala principal, al llegar... Bueno... Es SeeU sensei después de todos

-¡SEEU SENSEI!- ella levanta su vista del cuaderno que tenia- ¿necesita ayuda?- ella solo me mira con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que hablaba con mi inspiración, siempre me imagine a SeeU como una japonesa normal, pelo negro, ojos morrones y delgada, nada mas lejos de la realidad, ella es rubio con ojos celestes lleno de vida...aunque si es de la estatura que me imaginaba, aun asi soy a penas mas alto que ella

-en realidad... solo paso por un bloqueo. Gracias de todas formas...emm... Kagatowa- kun

-Len, Kagamine Len. Fanático de todas sus obras. Y mi inspiración- bueno.. Mi sueño de ser un idol paso al de ser un mangaka... pero no puedo ni dibujar un gato.

-gracias por las lindas palabras Kagamine- Kun- SeeU sensei tiene un muy notable acento coreano.

-por favor solo llámeme Len- VY1 dijo que SeeU era una buena opción- sensei- ella volvió a estar concentrada en su cuaderno y parecía que todo el mundo a su alrededor desapareciera, pero hizo un movimiento con su cabeza que parecía que significa que aun me escucha- quiero proponerle una alianza, pero tendrá que verme a la noche en la puerta de Mizuki- ella para de dibujar y levantó la vista.

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?- pregunta bastante válida

-solo tendrá que confiar. Ademas nunca le haría daño a mi mangaka favorito y sensei- solo se me queda mirando.

-esta bien te veré está noche, pero llevare a Oliver conmigo- perfecto, dos pájaros de un tiro... aunque hubiera preferido hablar con Miki

-claro, pero a nadie más. Nee?

* * *

Cuando dijo que seria fácil encontrar su habitación no creía que se refería a esto. La puerta de su habitación era una puerta tradicional de papel, "como hará para que no entren por la noche... y como haré para avisar que llegue"

-Len- kun- era la voz de SeeU sensei. Si vino. Bien echo Len- traje a Oliver- ella estaba abrazada a su brazo. Mal echo Len, tuve que haber negado eso. Creía que el no vendría, después de ver lo poco que le interesaba todo esto... Pero parece que SeeU sensei supo como convencerlo. Maldición.

-hola- le devuelvo el saludo y miro a sensei, ella se ve... más confiada alrededor de Oliver.

-VY1, llegamos- trate de no gritar, no quiero que media mansión se entere. Ella abrió las puertas, aún con la máscara puesta y nos invito a pasar.

Su habitación es totalmente tradicional, algo vacía, con un futon en vez de cama y las paredes decoradas con abanicos. Con un pequeño cajón, un armario hundido a la pared y casi ningún otro mueble.

-bienvenidos- ella nos hace pasar. No estoy seguro si va a revelar su verdadero rostro a ellos, pero lo dudo- No se preocupen esto no es una trampa- al parecer sus opciones fueron Tianyi y Piko, ¿no era que Piko no era buena opción?- esto será corto. Por favor siéntense. Les explicaré todo...

A no ver otra opción nos arrodillamos en el piso, Mizuki y yo nos sentamos enfrente de nuestros emmmm... ¿futuros aliados?

-le he pedido a Kagamine- dono que trajiera a dos personas, que el considere sobresalientes entre el resto, al parecer el eligió a SeeU- dono y a Oliver- dono.

-para ser honesto solo elegí a SeeU sensei- todos parecieron ignorar mi comentario y centrarse en mi compañera

-Kagamine – dono y yo hemos armado una alianza y me gustaría que se unieran. No se preocupen, la idea de esta alianza no es matar a los demás, la idea que encontremos una forma de que todos escapemos de este lugar.

-VY1- la tímida voz de Luo hablo- ¿Por qué nosotros?.

-por que si juntamos nuestro talentos podremos escapar. Si nos unimos podremos derrotar a Gahata- sama.

-¿Cómo piensas lograrlo genio?- la voz de Oliver era burlona. Por lo cual sensei le di un codazo, no se si fuese fuerte, pero el dio una risita

-mentiría si digiera que se como lograrlo, pero denme tiempo, ingeniare un plan. Por favor tengan confianza en mi- ella hace una reverencia- Luo- dono, Oliver- dono, SeeU- dono, Utatane- dono les ruego que se nos unan a nosotros. no puedo decir si su rostro tenia alguna emoción, debido a la mascara, pero su voz suena mas emocional que nunca

-Yahashino- san... no se si halo por todos pero...- Piko no termino de decir algo que el grito de VY1 lo interrumpió.

-¡por favor únanse, no podemos evitar el derramamiento de sangre solo nosotros dos!. ¡Les ruego que se unan, no por mi o por alguien de esta mansión, si no por ustedes mismo. ¡Por favor ayúdenos!- la cara de ellos tenían una mueca de incomodidad.

-…- también hago una reverencia- por favor, los necesitamos- me muero de vergüenza pero tengo que ayudarla, para eso están las alianzas ¿no?

-Yo...yo...yo confió en usted Yahashino- san, Len- kun- SeeU acepto con una sonrisa- los ayudare.

-supongo que si ella ayuda yo igual. No tengo nada mejor de todas formas

-VY1, Kagamine- kun...no se si de verdad sea de utilidad...pero ayudare.

-...no se si esto sea buena idea- Piko dio un suspiro. pero no parece que tengas muchas opciones mas, en ese caso, decido confiar en ustedes

Yo me levante y le di las gracias con una sonrisa, pero VY1 seguía inclinada

-gracias a todos por su ayuda. Les aseguro por mi vida que no los decepcionare- ella finalmente vuelve a estar derecha- y por favor llámenme VY1

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta aca... felicitaciones**

 **Me regalan un review? Jajajaja no hace falta seguiré con esto igual**

 **¿quien sera el primero en morir? ¿VY1 tendrá verdadero sentimientos? ¿como resultara esta alianza? Todo esto y mas en...muchos capítulos siguientes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, adivine quien volvió. Pues yo. Bueno, como siempre le hablo a la nada.**

 **Acá** **esta un nuevo capitulo que nadie pidió, en la historia que a nadie le importa. Que melancólico**

 **Ohhh algunas aclaraciones que a nadie le importa:**

 **Mizuki es como se pronuncia el nombre de VY1 en japones, Yahaha a dicho que solo es Mizki, pero mas adelante se revelara el porque Mizuki y no Mizki.**

 **Flower es de genero femenino confirmado, pero en esta historia sera androgeno, puede ser lo que ustedes quieren, hombre o mujer. Al escribir lo llamare mucho por** **"el" ya que es lo mas neutro en español.**

 **Y creo que es todo.**

 **Disfruten** **un nuevo capitulo!**

* * *

¿por que mierda acepte esto? Anoche después de la reunión, VY1 me pregunto si podíamos ir a mi habitación al día siguiente, como buen compañero que soy, acepte. Pero nunca me imaginé que esa bendita reunión fuera a las 7 de la mañana, y al parecer era el único que no lo sabía. Estaba tan cómodo en mi cama.

No entiendo como es que todos pueden estar tan despiertos a esta hora, parecían que habían dormido como 12 horas. En cambio yo estoy que me quedo dormido ante la explicación de VY1 sobre los primeros pasos del plan.

-Kagamine- dono, es su caso...

-Miku- chan, eres tan linda- puede escuchar algunas risas, pero no les prestó atención ya que Miku- chan esta enfrente mío confesándome su amor. Es como un sueño

-...Kagamine- dono, ¿se encuentra bien?- la voz de VY1 sale de la boca de Miku...¿que...que está pasando?

-VY1- san, creo que Len- kun solo esta dormido. No creo que sea una persona mañanera- la voz de SeeU- sensei se escucha por todas partes con un gran eco.

-deja que sueñe con su amorcito. Total, eso solo pasara en sus sueños- oh perfecto ahora la voz de Oliver resuena. Miku- chan solo dice que lo olvide y acerca su rostro al mío... cierro mis ojos y espero ese dulce momento. Pero de repente todo empieza a moverse. ¡Un temblor! Todo empieza a derrumbarse sobre nosotros

-Miku- chan...cuidado- cada vez es mas fuerte y...

-¡Kagamine- dono. DESPIERTE!- abro los ojos lentamente para ver la mascara de VY1- ¡DESPIERTE!

-¿¡QUE!? ¿!CUANDO!? ¿!DON...!?- Antes de poder terminar, un estruendoso sonido se escucho y gran dolor se formo en mi cara. Llevo mi mano a mi mejilla izquierda y frunzo el ceño- ¿¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!?- escucho la risa de Piko y Oliver

-VY1... creo que te pasaste un poco- la voz tímida de Luo se deja escuchar por primera vez

-¿¡SOLO UN POCO!?- mi "querida compañera de alianza" al fin me suelta- QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN

-perdóneme Kagamine- dono. Pero usted parece haberse quedado dormido durante mi explicación, intente despertarlo de una forma más suave, pero usted no parecía responder, por lo que no me dejo mas opción que usar una forma mas drástica. Pero es importante que escuche- doy un suspiro de derrota. VY1 parece que no ha tratado mucho con las personas. Inclusive menos que yo- ya despierto, tengo que informarle que su parte es ayudar a SeeU- dono en la creación de un mapa o plano. Según las palabras de los guardias la gran mayoría de las salas están bloqueadas pero creo que será de ayuda

-oh, perfecto- doy un choque de manos y mi voz se vuelve más aguda- pasare tiempo con sensei- le doy una cara de soñador a mi sensei- podría decirle todas mis ideas para un futuro trabajo- sigo hablando de mis fantasías sobre trabajar con sensei pero Oliver interrumpe.

-si, si, como digas. Pero ella es demasiado profesional para trabajar con un amateur

-como si te importara su trabajo. Además, que sabes del mundo del anime- Doy una una sonrisa digna del gato de cheshire- seguro que temes que se encariñe mas conmigo ¿no?- el abre los ojos de sorpresa y se sonroja un poco, vi de reojo que SeeU tenia una sonrisa incomoda. Oliver se para y vi como se forman unos puños. Sigo con mi sonrisa pero para ser sincero estoy temblando por dentro, nunca he luchado con alguien en mi vida.

El rostro de Oliver tenia una clara mueca de enfado, una muy notable aura de enfado salía de el. Molestar a la bestia siempre es gracioso.

-escucha pequeño pedazo de...- no logro terminar que la voz de Gahata sonó por todo el lugar _"buenos días mis queridos, ya ha salido el sol y es un hermoso día, vamos a aprovecharlo al máximo. Y nada mejor que un buen desayuno para esto"_

-Sensei empezaremos con el mapa después del desayuno- dijo desde la seguridad del marco de mi puerta y salir corriendo al salón.

Al llegar al salón busco a Miku- chan, esta sentada entre medio de Kaito y Una al parecer de estaba divirtiendo ya que tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara... por ella lo vale

-¡Miku- chan, buenos días!- me acerco a ellos- buenos días Una, Kaito- ellos me devolvieron el saludo y, por mi desgracia y por no pensarlo ni una vez, me siendo al lado de Kaito.

Esto es irritante, Kaito no para de hablar solo helado y Una de gritar como loca las buenas ideas de ese idiota . Pero Miku- chan se ve feliz con ellos dos.

-buenos días- Fukase se acercó a nosotros y se acomodó en frente de nosotros.

-¡buenos días, Fukase onii- chan!- el tono de voz de Una paso al de una niña enamorada... oh perfecto la loli enamorada del sempai, que cliché.

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos Una ya estaba sentada al lado del pelirrojo. El solo le sonríe y le permite abrazar su brazo. Ella parece bastante cómoda, pero la sonrisa de Fukase es mas de incomodidad, no lo culpo.

-parase que alguien callo en amor- dijo Miku- chan con una voz burlona- cuídala, es una buena chica- la loli solo se acorruca más y la incomodidad de Fukase aumenta.

-no dudo que Otomachi- san sea una buena chica. Pero... no estoy interesado- en se momento Una se soltó de el y lagrimas de cocodrilos salieron de sus ojos, Miku- chan le dio mala cala, el idiota por primera vez frunció el ceño, perdiendo su boba sonrisa y yo solo seguía tomando mi te- … ¿Qué?

-¿Qué tengo de malo?- ¡ohhh, por favor! ¿enserio lo pregunta?

-para empezar solo 15 años de edad, nos conocemos hace dos días, nunca hemos tenido una conversación de más de 10 segundo, no eres mi tipo y me interese otra persona- ¡QUE DIRECTO!

Una solo seguía llorando, seguro que trata de ser kawaii, como esa chica de animes harem que empieza a llorar y el protagonista dice perdón y que hará algo para remediarlo y bueno... todos saben como terminan.

-pero...pero... ¡PERO YO TE AMO!- todo dejaron sus conversaciones y desayunos para mirar el drama de telenovela que se estaba desarrollando. Fukase solo dio un suspiro y alejo a Una de su brazo.

-No, no me amas. Mira, nadie puede enamorarse de alguien en dos días, el amor a primera vista no existe. Esto no es una película de Disney. Así que por favor déjame en paz y seamos solo amigos- estaba a dos pasos de levantarme y aplaudirle.

-pero...pero...yo- ella seguía llorando, estoy seguro que son lagrimas falsas. Es imposible que ella tenga un sentimiento tan grande como para llorar por el... además... no es que Fukase sea el más atractivo de lugar, es decir, esta niña me ha visto bien.

-ya te dije. No estoy interesado- Kokone y Zunko entraron al comedor justo cuando el drama seguía. Y se nota a leguas quién le interesa al galán de este drama

-Fuka- chan, buenos días. Perdón por la tardanza. Quería darme un baño antes de bajar- las dos se acercaron a los esterares de esta novela- buenos días a todos- ella dio la sonrisa mas radiante que haya visto en mi vida, sin saberlo, mi corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte. Tengo que admitirlo, Kokone es hermosa.

-oh, no hay problema- el se levanta del lugar, al parecer olvidándose de lo que paso con Una- ¿dormiste bien?- el se acerca a ella y le acaricia el rostro con la mano... ¡ESTO ES TAN ROMÁNTICO!- me preocupo. Mas en estas condiciones- perfecto, ya me dio diabetes. Espero no ser así con Miku- chan... ¡OLVIDEN LO QUE DIJE!

-te preocupas demasiado- se puede escuchar una risita de parte de ella y chillidos contenidos de fangirl de parte Zunko- puedo confiar que me vas a proteger

-¿pueden creer esto?- Una muy ofendida, Miku susurro a Kaito y a mi- romperle el corazón a Otomachi- chan- Kaito solo estuvo de acuerdo. Prefería estar callado por el momento soy team Kokone.

Todos estamos atentos al shojo que se estaba montando

-¿¡COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!?- Una se levanto de su silla y tenia los ojos rojos por el llanto- ¡Aishinoha- SAN, TE ODIO!- después de eso ella salio corriendo, seguida por Miku, pero no antes sin comentar "les parece bonito. Romperle el corazón así a una niña"

-...¿nos perdimos de algo?- Zunko pregunto. Doy un gran suspiro y los miro

-nop, nada de nada- les digo-, solo una niña tratando de parecer maruda.

-voy a ir a hablar con ella- Merli dijo en voz alta más para ella misma que para el resto y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-Sensei, otra que esta cerrada- SeeU y yo estábamos investigando toda la planta baja para crear un plano del lugar, pero la gran mayoría de las puertas estaban bloqueadas, solo el salón principal, el comedor, la cocina y otras de menor importancia estaban abiertas.

-esto es difícil- decía moviendo su lápiz de lado a lado- no podremos confiar mucho de este plano- ella da un suspiro y levanta la vista de su cuaderno- creo que se acerca la hora del almuerzo. Después continuaremos con el piso de arriba.

-esta bien... sensei... ¿Qué les pareció mis ideas?- mi voz esta llena de esperanza. le he estado contado a sensei sobre mis fabulosas ideas para un manga mientras investigábamos.

-pues...son buenas ideas- se deja ver un poco de sonrojo en su cara- pero creo que hay que pulirlas un poco. No creo que un manga que trate sobre un chico que puede hacer cualquier cosa, que esta rodeado de chicas en bikini y que intentatan recoger trozos de pizza para encontrar la pizza suprema tenga mucho futuro Len- kun.

-¿de que hablas sensei?- mi voz es algo aguda pero hablar de esto con la creadora de algunos de mis animes favoritos es existente- la mitad de los animes más populares son así. ¡DE SEGURO SERA UN ÉXITO EN VENTAS!- sensei da un suspiro y me mira con pena.

-la industria si que esta perdida. Creo que por mis mangas no se venden muy bien- mis ojos se abren como platos.

-¡PARA NADA. LOS TRABAJOS DE SENSEI SON LOS MEJORES!

-eres muy lindo- me llamo...lindo...sensei... me llamo lindo... ¡OH MADOKA- SAMA!- pero es ya no importa- ella vuelve a dar su sonrisa alegre- vamos a almorzar. Tengo mucha hambre.

* * *

-ay que estoy lleno- digo en voz alta- esta comida es deliciosa- mire a mis compañero y pude notar la cara de asco que tenían- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿no les gusto la comida? ¡yo puede comerla si no quieren!

-n-no es eso- la cara de Piko es una mezcla entre asombro y asco- es que... nunca vi a alguien comer así.

-parecías un cerdo- la cara de Oliver más de asco era de asombro- he visto a muchos hombres comer, pero nadie de esa forma.

-¡eso dolió! ¡no sabes lo que es tener una hermana que parece que tiene al mismo gozila en su estomago!- me siento ofendido. Una cosa es que me digan que no tengo modales, otra que me llamen cerdo.

-Kagamine- dono, tendría que mejorar sus modales- ahora que lo pienso, VY1 no ha tocado su plato, es mas no se ha saco su máscara- puedo ayudarle si usted lo desea.

-VY1, si vistes a un mono de seda, mono se queda

-¿¡QUE ES LO QUE INSUNIUAS!?- me paro bruscamente y le doy un golpe a la mesa para verme amenazante.

-lo que escuchaste- no parecía inmutarse por mi gran escena dramática-ahora, siéntate y déjanos terminar de comer en paz, si no, estas invitado a irte- su voz era fría y su mi mirada aún más. Odio admitirlo pero Oliver se ve amenazante. No es justo, noi siquiera se exfuerza

Estaba a punto de decir algo pero unas manos me agarraron por la cintura

-Lenny- kun- esa voz cantarina- ¿me ayudarías en algo?- Kaito, juro que después de VY1, te mataré

-Kaito, suéltame en este momento- Piko y Oliver se estaban aguantando sus risas, SeeU solo tenia una sonrisa de orejas a oreja y Luo solo se concentro en su plato.

-¿ehhh? ¿Por qué? Miku- chan estará allí- de repente estar con el no suena tan desagradable

-Miku- chan... ahora que lo dices Kaito, tengo un poco de tiempo libre- el dio una sonrisa cálida y sentí que quería vomitar.

-lo siento mucho Shion- dono, pero Kagamine- dono esta ocupado- la sonrisa de Kaito desapareció y una aura oscura salió de el-tenemos que discutir algunos temas

-esta bien, pero creo que Lenny- kun no estará ocupado más tarde.

-lamentablemente para mi- ahora Oliver era mi "salvador" - el y SeeU quieren sumergirme en el mundo anime. Y si ella quiere, yo no me opondré.

-veo que estás ocupado Lenny- kun- me dice con una tono amistoso. Y me suelta- hablaremos luego- y se va con la misma cara de idiota que siempre.

-…. A pesar de haber arruinado una oportunidad de estar con Miku- chan- los miro y doy una sonrisa incomoda- me ayudaron a no estar con ese idiota... así que gracias- y después mi mirada se dirigía a Oliver. Como un rayo saco tiro a Piko de su asiento y tomo las manos de Oliver- ¿¡ENSERIO QUIERES QUE TE MUSTRE ESTE MARAVILLO MUNDO!?- el me mira con asco y se suleta de mi agarré.

-gracias por eso Len- kun- Piko dice desde el suelo con la voz más sarcastica del mundo. Naturalemente lo ignoré.

-Oliver- kun, tengo tanto que contarte-su voz tenia un tono soñador, como si no lo pudiera creer- podemos empezar con...- pero Oliver le tapo la boca con su mano.

-no, gracias... Pero... - bravo ojos de cachorro de SeeU-podría ver algunos de tus trabajo- su tono de voz derrota me hizo reír. Y los ojos de mi sensei se iluminaron

-de todas formas-Piko se había levantado del piso y ocupo mi lugar. Su voz es mas grave de lo habitual- lo de la reunión, que menciono VY1 no de es del todo mentira. Quiero que todos vengan a mi habitación antes de la cena. Yukari- san tiene algo que contar- el se paro y su tono de voz habitual volvió a sonar- se me fue el apetito de ver a Lenny- kun comer. Nos vemos, linduras

-¡no me llames así!- le grite un poco sonrojado. El solo se rio y salió del comedor

-Yuzuki- dono... - la voz de VY1 es apena un susurro, más para ella que para nosotros- puedo darle un voto de confianza- al parecer mis compañeros no lo notaron ya que continuaron hablando como si nada. No le di importancia, es VY1, ni ella sabe lo que piensa.

-bueno, por lo que veo, esa es la habitación de Miki, aquella la de Nana, la de Fukase- leo el nombre que esta escrito arriba de las puertas. SeeU dibuja a una gran velocidad ante las menciones de las habitaciones- esta es la de Zunko... y... esa puerta, en realidad no se que es- me acero y trato de abrirla- otra que esta trabada sensei.

-es la única del piso de arriba- ella para de dibujar un momento y mira la puerta- es muy diferente al resto- ahora que lo dice, era una entrada de puerta doble, con dos ventanas en cada lado. Intente mirar pero no se podía ver nada- creo que esto es todo. Me gustaría creer que todas tienen el mismo tamaño- ella me lo muestra. Wow, si que esta bien hecho…

-sensei sus dibujos son increíbles hasta para hacer un simple plano- ella da una sonrisa de superioridad y dice un muy poco modesto "lo se"- ya que hemos terminado vayamos a la habitación de Piko. Podría contar algo interesante allí

-esta bien. Me gustaría hablar con Oliver, pero seguro lo encontrare allí. Por mi esta bien- ella mira a nuestro nuevo y flamante plano- estamos en dirección contraria. Es una de las ultimas habitaciones, cerca de la de VY1... ¿Cómo no lo notamos antes?- yo solo levante los hombro y empezó a caminar. Quiero terminar con esto e ir a cenar.

-¡sexo dudoso, somos SeeU y Len!- le grito mientras golpeo la puerta

-no hacia falta ese comentario- me dice abriéndonos la puerta. Bueno al menos no somos los ultimo, Luo esta para al lado de VY1, la cual se encuentra sentada en la silla frente a la mejor computadora que allá visto jamás, y en la cama Yukari... valla, si que es plana- solo falta Oliver. No creo que tarde.

El cuerto de Piko era mucho más oscuro que el mío o la de VY1, tenia un armario hundido a la pared, una cama doble y un escritorio gigante con tres pantallas y un CPU de las más nuevas y potentes que hay en el mercado.

-wow ¡es fantástica!- mis ojos me brillan por tanta belleza- ¿¡imaginen cuanto anime podría ver y la cantidad de juegos descargaria! ¡De seguro tiene memoria para todos los animes de temporada y mas espacios para juegos!- SeeU y Piko dan unas risas a mis espadas- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- me doy la vuelta totalmente enfadado.

-lo que pasa que no esta conectada, es más no tiene ningún cable- miro mas de cerca y compruebo que era verdad. ¿Cuantos sueños se me han roto ya?- por el momento es inútil- el da un suspiro de lastima- es una pena

-eso...podría solucionarse de alguna forma- todas las miradas de clavaron en VY1- pero todo a su tiempo.

-¿a-a que te refieres?- ella no contesto y el cuarto se sumió en un silencio incomodo hasta que se escucharon los golpe de la puerta, que espero que sea el amargado de Oliver para terminar con esto e irme a comer.

-perdón por la tardanza- el entró y se acomodo en la cama junto a Yukari- pero Kaito me detuvo para pedirme un favor- se llevá una mano a la cara y dice- Dios,no acepta un no por respuesta- deja escapar un suspiro- bien, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-apoyo la noción- digo con voz nasal y levantado la mano

-si que son impacientes. Pero esta bien- el mira a Yukari- bueno, como explicarte esto... Ellos y yo comenzamos una alianza- su voz tenia una voz apenada y su cara lo demuestra- se que dije que te contaría todo, pero VY1 nos suplicó que no se lo contáramos a nadie... y lo siento.

-en serio les rogaste no contar nada- le susurro a VY1 que se encontraba parada al lado mío. Ella solo asiste la cabeza- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- Piko seguía explicándole todo a Yukari sobre todo.

-Piko- kun, esta bien- el abre los ojos como plato- no me siento engañada. Se que mi talento es inútil en estas circunstancia, además se que nunca me harías daño- ellos se miran a los ojos y se sonrieron algo sonrojados... ¡O DIOS MIO! ¡O DIOS MIO! ¡NUEVO OTP! ¡SON TAN KAWAII JUNTOS, ADEMÁS EL COLOR DE PELO COMBINA BASTANTE BIEN! ¡TENGO QUE PEDIRSE A SEEU SENSEI QUE DIBUJE COMO SERIAN SUS HIJOS!

-podrían dejar ese momento cursi a un lado y hablar de una vez del porque mierda estamos haciendo esta reunión- Oliver... ¿¡QUE TIENES EN CONTRA DEL AMOR!?

-ah sobre eso- ellos rompen el contacto visual. Piko esta rojo como tomate, en cambio Yuzuki no parece afectada por las palabras- perdón por esa pequeña escena. De todas formas- su rostro se volvió más serio y frío después de lo que paso en el almuerzo- team Kokone forever- Miki- chan y yo estábamos por volver a nuestras habitaciones pero al pasar escuchamos los llantos de Una- san, en un principio íbamos a ignorarla, pero antes de irnos logramos escuchar que Una- san quería vengarse de Owari- kun y Aishinoha- san. Se lo quería contar a Piko- chan ya que podría ser de su interés. De todas formas no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo.

-Yuzuki- dono, gracias por su informacion. Estoy segura de que nos puede ser de ayuda- Yukari solo asiste y dice que no quiere que nadie salga herido... al menos eso fue lo que dijo-, aprovechando que estamos reunidos SeeU- dono ¿termino el plano que le pedí?- SeeU asiste con la cabeza y le muestra el cuaderno con el dibujo del primer piso.

-lamentablemente la mayoría de...- de repente un grito sonó por todo el lugar

Todos en la habitación, a excepción de mi, salieron corriendo. En cambio salí con calma.

-¿d-d-de donde vino el grito?- Tianyi preguntó con un muy notorio tono de miedo.

-de por halla- señala VY1 a escuchar otro grito. Todos nos miramos entre si y empezamos a caminar lentamente hacia donde se produjo el sonido.

Al llegar al lugar muchos de nuestros... compañero de juego ya habían llegado.

Pude notar el rostro de miedo de la mayoría

-yo no lo hice. Yo no lo hice- repetía Kokone sentada en posición fatal en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos- yo no lo mate- Zunko estaba agachada tratando de consolarla- no lo mate- y oculto su rostro entre las rodillas.

No podía ver quien era la victima debido a que todos estaban amontonados.

-¡TU!- Una grito entre lagrimas y señalo a Kokone, que aún seguía llorando en el piso- ¡TU LO MATASTE!

-Una- san cálmate- Miku- chan estaba al borde de las lagrimas- ¡no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas!

-¡ELLA ES LA CULPABLE! ¡SOLO MIRALA A LA CARA!- estaba a punto de agarrar a Kokone por los cabellos hasta que la mano de Fukase tomo su muñeca interrumpiendo la acción.

-ni se te ocurra- su voz era amenazante y sus ojos perdieron todo el brillo

-Kokone- san. Todo estará bien- Flower se acercó y le ayudo a levantarse- vamos- y con la ayuda de Zunko se alegaron del lugar

-yo... yo lo siento-logre escuchar antes de que se alejaran en dirección a las escarearas.

Al alejarse al fin pude ver el cadáver, es Kaito, el color de cabello y la ropa lo delata... ¿esta mal sentirse aliviado?

Al acercarme vi el cuerpo con mayor claridad. Esta de espada con un cuchillo clavado, hay un gran charco de sangre y a pesar de llevar unos minutos muerto el lugar ya olia horrible.

-… esto es de...- doy un trago de saliva- ...¿es de verdad?

Esto...esto...esto es mucho peor de lo que imaginaba. Creía que esto sería divertido; encontrar un cadáver; investigar; y un juicio. Creía que seria como un anime, donde seria el protagonista y encontraría al culpable, pero esto... esto es tan desagradable que creo que voy a vomitar.

-Kagamine- dono ¿se encuetra bien?- la mano de VY1 se posa en mi hombro

-yo...yo- trato de decir algo pero mis palabras no salen

 _"Buenas noches mis queridos, la cena ya esta servida. Pueden ir a cenar. Oh y se ha producido el primer asesinato, tienen cuatro horas para investigar. Buena suerte"_

-yo iré a cenar- dijo con rapidez y sali corriendo tratando de alegarme lo más que puede del cadaver.

Soy el único en el comedor. Miro la comida en mi plato, no tengo ganas de comer, es mas me asquea solo la idea de dar un bocado.

De reojo puede notar como Stardus, Nana, Mayu y Fukase entran. El pelirrojo solo ignoró todo y entro a la cocina, supongo que allí es donde esta su waifu. En cuando a las otras tres solo se sienta algo alejadas de mi y empiezan a hablar. Puedo escuchar algo de lo que dicen.

-¿creen que Aishinoha- san sea la culpable?

-no se. Pudo a ver sido cualquiera. No se puede confiar en nadie.

-aun así ¿no les parece sospechoso que halla sido ella la primera en verlo? Me refiero, nadie escucho nada antes de que ella apreciara, ni siquiera que se escucho caer el cuerpo de Shion- kun

¿Cómo pueden hablar con tanta naturalidad de esto? ¡una persona acaba de morir y ella solo hablas como si fuese otro episodio más de un anime!... ¿tengo derecho a quejarme de eso?

No quiero comer, no tengo hambre, siento nauseas. Solo miro mi plato. Ahora que me fijo... faltan los cubiertos... el de todos en realidad

-siempre creí que Hatsune- san seria la primera victima- rechino los diente. No quiero escuchar más de esto ¿Cómo es que se lo pueden tomar con tanta serenidad?

Me levanto y salgo corriendo a mi habitación no quiero escuchar más de esto. No quiero. No quiero. No quiero. No quiero. No quiero

Me encierro en mi habitación hasta que pasen las cuatro horas de investigación termine. Tomo unas cuantos mangas de mi estantería y trato de olvidarme del cadáver de Kaito

-Kagamine- dono ¿se encuentra bien?- trate de ignorarla pero cada vez golpeaba más fuerte- solo necesito decirle algo- Medio un poco antes de abrir, pero se que no se va a dar por vencida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- ella estaba sin máscara, oh perfecto, lo que necesito, sus fríos ojos juzgándome- no quiero ayudar.

-entiendo si su decisión es no participar- ...¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUE!?- solo quería ver si se encontraba bien. No parecía usted estar concentrado. Le afecto mucho ver un cadáver ¿verdad?

-pues... yo

-no tiene que dar explicaciones, puede ser chocante. Solo quería ver si estaba bien...- da una larga pausa- Oliver-dono, SeeU- dono, Utatane- dono y Luo- dono lo están haciendo muy bien. Parece que hemos elegido a los correcto- al parecer se estaba debatiendo mentalmente para contarme eso- Falta poco para el juicio. Si quiere juntarse con nosotros y debatir el tema, estaremos en mi habitación... Lamentablemente tendrá que pasar por la escena del crimen- esto ya me parece más normal viniendo de ella

-¿solo me quería para eso?

-por favor no me mal interprete. De verdad me siento preocupada por usted. La información dada solo era si le interesaba. Si le resulta incensaría o de mal gusto puede ignorarla, lo entenderé. Si no es de su molestia, me retiraré y tan pronto como término de decirlo volvió a ponerse la mascara de zorro y camino de forma tranquila a su cuarto.

-¿valdrá la pena?- me pregunto en voz alta al cerrar la puerta.

Seguro que ellos 5 pueden hacerlo bien...pero quiero ayudar, quiero serles útil. Quiero decirle a VY1 "fue todo gracias a mi". Quería dejar a Oliver sin palabras, impresionar a Miku- chan y a sensei. Quiero ser el protagonista de esta historia.

Treinta minutos hasta que sea el tiempo limite. Ya me decidí. Iré, ya no queda mucho tiempo, pero es lo suficiente para que me expliquen que paso. Salgo corriendo. No se van a deshacerse tan fácil de mi.

-¡PERDÓN POR LLEGAR TARDE!- grito al entrar al lugar de reunión. Todos se me quedan viendo- solo tenia que aclarar unos pensamientos- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta- ¡cuéntenme todo!

-has llegado justo a tiempo- dice mi compañera. Solo le sonrió y le digo "solo quería asegurarme que no lloraran por mi ausencia"

-Len- kun ¿p-por que esta manchado con sangre?- antes esa pregunta doy una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. He allí mi comodín.

* * *

 **Y se ha producido la primera muerte! ¿Quien creen que sea? Dejen un review con quien cree que sea el culpable (aunque lo deje muy fácil)**

 **¿Quien es el culpable? ¿Por que Len esta cubierto de sangre? ¿VY1 se preocupa por su compañero? ¿A Yukari le crecerán los pechos? La respuesta a estas preguntas y mas en muchos capítulos por delante**


	4. Chapter 4

**Volví, ya se que nadie me estraño, pero igual daré una explicación; Lo que paso es que tuve que estar estudiando filosofía, un consejo, si alguien tiene una materia como esa, o la misma,a todos los días, pregunten al profesor/ ar y presten atención en clase, ya que estudiar todo de tirón no es buena idea.**

 **Pero hablemos de esto, realete fui difícil escribir el juicio en primera persona del singular, por lo que le pido perdón si quedo muy denso y difícil de leer. Les quiero explicar una cosa: lo que este en " _cursiva_ " es que otra persona esta narrando, ya que de esta forma me pareció que quedaba de una forma mas organizada y menos repetitiva. **

**¿quien creen que fue el culpable del asesinato de Kaito? Les daré una pista... es un vocaloid. Espero que lo puedan resolver, lo deje fácil para ser el primer juicio. Y hay cosas que se explicaran mas adelante.**

 **¡QUE DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA!**

* * *

-su información será de gran ayuda Kagamine- dono- VY1 me felicita por mi gran descubrimiento- aún así le ruego que no revelé la información dada al principio del juicio- y allí se fue todo mi orgullo.

-¿hee?- mi mirada de superioridad se trasformo en confusión- ¿Por qué?

-es una afirmación que se puede negar con facilidad, a no quedar quedar rastros y a ser el único que lo notaste - explicó Oliver- no hay que subestimar al asesino.

-está bien- no tengo ganas de luchar contra el- … ¿Cuándo podre decirlo?

-solo espera mi señal. Te darás cuenta cual es- SeeU sensei me dice con una sonrisa- en ese caso. ¿ya tenemos todo? - VY1 solo asiste

 _"El juicio comenzara en unos pocos minutos, por favor esperen en el salón"_

-solo sigan el guión y todo saldrá bien- todos asistieron menos yo.

-¡ESPEREN! ¿a que se refieren con guión? - todos se rieron de mí, con la excepción de Mizuki que solo siguió caminando. Siento como la sangre se me sube a la cara- ¡no se rían!

-solo olvídalo- Piko me contesta- no es nada importante- sensei me dice que confié y Oliver... bueno como de costumbre solo dio una respuesta sarcástica- ahora ve a cambiarte antes de que comience el show.

Todos estaban estamos en el salón, somo 20 personas y aun así, parece que puede albergar más del doble. Es gigante y elegante, cada detalle esta cuidado. Nunca me había fijado, pero toda la mansión parecía sacada de la realeza europea.

-me alegro de volver a verlos, mis queridos- Gahata aprecio por la puerta principal, es seguida por Crina y Tei- espero que se esfuercen en el juicio, como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello- ella tiene una sonrisa calmada en su rostro. Puedo notar el odio que genera solo con el ruido de sus tacos - pero dejemos la charla para más tarde- las paredes vuelven a abrirse dejando expuesto el salón del juicio- acomodasen rápido. Comencemos lo antes posible- todos entramos con extrema lentitud al lugar. Ocupo mi lugar entre Merli y Mew. Miro a mis compañeros... ¿Qué hablan planeado?

El lugar al cuál pertenecía Kaito tiene un marco con su foto y una gran cruz de color rojo la tapaba.¡OMG COMO EN DANGANRONPA!

-repacemos un poco las reglas- Meiji se encontraba sentada en su trono- los juicios solo tendrán una duración de 6 horas, si las pruebas y argumentos se acaban antes de que se cumpla ese plazo se comenzara la votación. Si el ganador resulta ser el culpable será ejecutado, en cambio, si se equivocan, todos serán ejecutados y el culpable quedara en libertad- ella se para de su trono y extiende sus brazos- ¡que comience el juicio! - un reloj digital se deja ver arriba del trono.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta y el aire se volví mas pesado. Los minutos pasaron, hasta que la voz Mew resonó por toda la habitación. Ya quiero ver lo que prepararon.

-… primero tendríamos que repasar la escena del crimen, después de eso podríamos expre...- la voz de Mew fue interrumpida por los gritos de Una

-¡ESO NO HACE FALTA!- Miku- chan trata de calmarla, pero no parece que diera mucho efecto, parecía sobresaltara más- ¡LA CULPABLE ES KOKONE- SAN!- las miradas se dirigen a Kokone. La cuál solo niega fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¡yo no hice nada!- ella solo di un grito y cerró los ojos como si cerrados quitara todas las miradas sobre ella.

-Kokone- chan es inocente. Ella nunca mataría a nadie- Zunko argumenta por ella- la conozco desde jardín de niños. Nunca le ha hecho algo malo a alguien.

-Ella fue la única en la escena del crimen. Nadie sintió ningún ruido o grito a parte de los de Kokone-san- Miku- chan contra argumento- y si tengo entendido, según lo que Fukase- kun me comento, a ella no le gustaba la sensación de encierro. Pudo haber enloquecido

-Miku- chan, no ponga palabras en mi boca. Yo dije que ella no se siente cómoda en espacios cerrados, pero puede soportarlos bastante bien. Jamás llegaría tan lejos como para matar a alguien- la voz de Fukase era mucho más serio que la de costumbre- Koko- chan es inocente

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA!- otra vez Otomachi gritando- ¡ELLA ES LA ÚNICA CULPABLE!- Merli intento hacerla callar pero ella ya no la escucha

-Otomachi- san, cállese. No es momento para un berrinche- Merli no grita, pero su voz es firme y dura. De alguna forma ella me recuerda a Lily nee- chan

-¡NO!- lagrimas empezaron a caer- ¡MATO A KAITO ONII- CHAN! ¡CONFIANZA PERRA! - Uhhhhh. No dijo lo que creo que dijo

-¡CALLATE!- para mi sorpresa fue Flower quién grito en vez de Fukase- ¡KOKONE- SAN NO FUE LA CULPABLE! ¡TE DARÉ TRES SIMPLE RAZONES! - ella solo miro sorprendida y empezó a temblar. Al parecer alguien le dio miedo a la pequeña- Si hubieras investigado un poco la escena te hubieras dando cuenta que el cadáver ya lleva un buen rato muerto- su voz volvió a ser fría y libre de emociones- Kokone- san estuvo todo el día con Zunko- san, Fukase- kun y yo; Nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, en todo el día jamás se separó de nosotros; Ella sufre de hemofobia, le dio un ataque de pánico por solo ver el charco de sangre. Ella se hubiera desmallado con solo haberle clavado el cuchillo.

-pero...pero...pero- Una parecía trabada- pero... ella lo mato

-cállate. Kokone es inocente- la voz de Oliver retumbo- pareces disco rayado. Pasemos a temas más importantes

-pero ella podría estar segada por el hecho de escapar- ¿Por qué Miku y Una parecen tan centradas en demostrar la culpabilidad de la waifu castaña?

-yo... yo jamás mataría al alguien- la supuesta culpable se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos- toda vida es preciada- levanto la cabeza. Su voz era grave y perdió todo rastro de dulzura- No quiero escapar sola de este lugar. No quiero que mis amigos mueran por mi culpa. Tampoco es mi deseo que muera gente inocente- frunció el ceño y miro con odio a Miku- chan- no se que persona crees que sea. Pero jamás seria capaz de algo tan atroz- mi idol favorita está apunto de decir algo, pero decidió callar

-creo en la inocencia de Kokone- san- Piko se unió a la fiesta. Veamos que tal es ese guion- Además, hay un verdadero asesino entre nosotros- el señalo a Mayu- ¿no es así, Ninjuo Mayu?- ella solo dio una mueca de asco

-me ofendes Utatane- kun- al parecer las palabras de Piko le llegaron al kokoro- parece que me está subestimando. Jamás cometería algo tan desastroso

-¿a que se refiere?- SeeU pregunta con un tono de inocencia- ¿Qué es lo que le parece tan destrozo?

-¿me lo preguntas enserio?- parecía que cada vez la ofendían más- soy una profesional. Nunca cometería tales errores. Para empezar, dejo el arma en la escena del crimen, el lugar de hecho fue demasiado arriesgado. Por lo que puede ver, Kaito- kun tenía varias puñaladas en el cuerpo. Un verdadero asesino sabe matar de la forma más limpia y certera posible, un corte en la garganta hubiese sido mejor idea

-Ninjou- dono, usted dijo que el lugar del crimen era demasiado arriesgado- Mayu solo asistí- ¿a que se debe?

-es pasillo es un lugar de alto riesgo. Todos pasamos por allí, pudieron a verlo descubierto en el acto. El asesino dejo el cadáver muy expuesto- resalto las palabras "asesino" con asco

-en ese caso...- Yukari mantiene una expresión neutra- cabe la posibilidad de que hayan dejado el cuerpo para que fuera descubierto- todos en el salón se quedaron callados ¿es... es posible?

-¿habrán querido inculpar a Koko- chan?- la pregunta del pelirrojo fueron como un baldazo de agua fría para la gran mayoría de nosotros.

-pero ¿Quién? ¿y por que? - Stardust habla con su fuerte acento que no puedo descifrar- no le ve posibilidad. Nadie tiene razón para inculparla a Kokone

-no creo que haya sido específico para Kokone- hablo por primera vez- el asesino quería inculpar a cualquiera de nosotros para quedar inmune

-es... una teoría bastante solida- la voz de Merli sigue firma- pero eso aún no contesta la pregunta de ¿Quién?

-Aoki- dojo, déjame tratar de contestar esa pregunta- dice VY1 dejando un poco las máscara de lado dejando ver solo la boca- pero antes me gustaría que usted me contara que fue lo que paso después del desayuno- la chica a mi lado solo se quedó pensativa por unos segundos.

-está bien. Después del drama fui a hablar con Otomachi- san para intentar calmarla

 _-Calma, calma- le dije mientras la abrazaba. Ella solo lloraba, no me sorprendido que pudiera llorar tanto por algo así. He pasado por lo mismo_

 _-me han roto el corazón- me dijo entre lágrimas. Hatsune- chan estaba también en la sala tratando de ayudarme. No era de mucha ayuda a decir verdad_

 _-no se cómo ese chico puede preferir a esa castaña aburrida- Hatsune- san paso todo el tiempo insultando a Aishinoha- san_

 _-mírame- le dije, mi hermana a paso por lo mismo ciento de veces, sé que hacer- el corazón de una doncella es algo preciado- le sequé las lágrimas y le sonreí- no se lo tienes que dar a cualquiera. Ya llegara el indicado_

 _-pero... Lo amo- me estaba dando pena, supongo que me hizo acordar a mi hermana_

 _-se que duele, pero lo superaras. Eres fuertes- desdés de decir eso algo de ilumino en sus rostro_

 _-tienes razón Merli nee- chan- su voz volvió a ser alegre- tendré mi venganza contra Kokone- san_

 _-¡así se habla!- la apoyo Miku, yo solo me quede con una sonrisa forzada. Se veía feliz después de un rato largo de lágrimas, así que decidí dejarla ser_

-bueno, eso es todo lo que paso. No creo que esas palabras estuvieran cargada de maldad. Me imagine que le pintarían el rostro o solo la tirarían un baso de agua

-gracias- le responde VY1- Yuzuki- dono, podría contar lo que escucho- Yukari solo asistió

-Miki- chan y yo íbamos a volver a nuestras habitaciones, al pasar por el pasillo que conecta el comedor con el salón principal escuchamos una conversación entre Otomachi- san y Hatsune- san

 _-¿lo de la venganza contra Kokone- san es cierta?- escuchamos la voz de Hatsune- san, parecía verdaderamente curiosa_

 _-claro que si- la voz de Otomachi- san era alegre, aunque después de eso empezó a llorar otra vez- ¡me las pagaran por haber roto el corazón de una doncella!_

 _-ayudare en lo que pidas- escuchamos una pequeña risa de parte de ambas_

 _-¡eres la mejor Miku- chan!_

-las dos pensamos que es conversación era en realidad algo inocente- termino de hablar la plana

-pero analizando lo que paso...- la voz de Miki es quebradiza, como si estuviese miedo- ¡MIKU- SAN Y UNA- SAN SON LAS CULPABLES- grito a todo pulmón. Miki parece que quiere salir de su lugar y alegarse de ellas dos

-su pregunta ha sido contestada- la calmada voz de VY1 anuncio

-¡SOMOS INOCENTES!- Miku- chan grito- ¡ESA CONVERSACIÓN ESTA FUERA DE CONTEXTO!- quiero argumental en su defensa, pero algo me dice que me quede callado hasta la señal de sensei

-¿pero cómo?- la voz de Yan He rompe el silencio que se formó en el salón

-por favor dejen que les explique- SeeU sensei muestra un dibujo del cadáver de Kaito. Wow si que le prestó atención a los detalles- . Como pueden ver en el dibujo la mayor cantidad de sangre sale de la zona de la cabeza. El se dio un golpe que le produjo una hemorragia. Creo que el pudo a ver quedado inconsciente después un golpe- SeeU miro con una sonrisa a las dos "culpables"- ellas se aprovecharon el estado de Shion- kun y lo apuñalaron- la expresión calmada y feliz de SeeU sensei me da cierto escalofriar

-pero... Shion- kun era más alto y parecía más fuerte que ellas dos- Yan He se queda pensativa unos segundos- ¿Cómo es que pudieron infligirle un daño de ese calibre? Ningunas de las dos parece que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para noquearlo. El podía haberse defendido sin ningún inconveniente

-¡HEY, SIGO AQUÍ!- grito muy ofendida Una. SeeU solo me miró y asistió con la cabeza

-puedo explicarlo yo- es mi momento de brillar- a simple vista no parece haber nada sospechoso. Pero por todo el pasillo se ha desparramada agua con jabón. Eso provoco que ese idiota resbalara. El asesino seco el piso antes de irse, por lo que no quedo muy resbaloso al final. Yo iba corriendo a la habitación de Mizuki para hablarse sobre el caso- no quiero mencionar la alianza... O mi pequeño quiebre emocional- para llegar a su habitación tengo que atravesar la escena del crimen, me resbale, en un principio pensé que fue con la sangre- tengo que admitir que en ese momento casi grito- pero al fijarme mejor me di cuenta que resbale un poco antes de llegar al cadáver. Al levantarme miro un poco donde me había caído, al revisar note que algo brillaba, al tocarlo me di cuenta que era agua y por el olor que emitida tenía jabón. También note que había manchas de sangre en uno de los pedestales del lugar, por lo que creo que se resbalo y se golpe con la punta de uno.

-mi teoría es que Kaito- kun se resbalo por el agua con jabón, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza; quedando inconsciente y allí fue donde Miku- chan y Una- san lo apuñalaron- me interrumpió Piko- pero aún queda una pregunta... ¿Cómo es que se resbalo?

-en realidad es mucho más fácil de lo que parece- ahora era el turno de Oliver de brillar- ese cabeza hueca formaba parte del complot de ellas dos- el aire en el salón parecía que se agotaba- me di cuenta al notar que quería a mas no poder que Len le ayudara. Al no lograr convencerlo pidió mi ayuda

 _-ya te dije que estoy ocupado- trate de controlarme y no gritarlo... Oh romperlo los dientes_

 _-solo será un momento- el mantenía esa sonrisa despreocupada- por favor Ollie- kun_

 _-ya te dije que no. Estoy ocupado. Ahora desaparece de mi vista- el seguía insistiendo, tengo que admirar su perseverancia. Lo ignoraba, pero algo que dijo me llamo la_ _atención_

 _-odias a Fuka- kun ¿no? - no quise darle mucha atención así que solo segi caminando- te desagrada Koko- san ¿verdad? Lo se. Se te nota en la cara- no quería contestarle. No tengo nada en contra de ellos dos. Se rindió después de un tiempo. Pero sus palabras me parecieron muy sospechosas_

 _-_ a lo que quiero llegar es que, Kaito era el que iba a poner la trampa. Pero término por resbalarse.

-en resumen- la voz de Luo es más como un susurro. Como si tuviera miedo de hablar- Shion- kun se resbalo, golpeándose la cabeza contra el pedestal cerca de la puerta de Kokone- san, quedando inconsciente, Hatsune- san y Otomachi- san lo apuñalaron. Ellas querían inculpar a Kokone- san, para que ella fuera ejecutada- la mirada de odio de Fukase y Flower hacia esas dos me dan pena. Miku- chan es inocente, me rehusó a creer lo contrario

-p-p-pero...- Miki tiembla en su lugar. Ella había retrocedido unos cuantos pasos tratando de alegarse de ellas dos- ¿Por qué matar a Shion- kun?

-lo que paso fue...- VY1 no logro terminar su teoría que la voz de Mew hizo eco en todo el salón

-fue un error ¿no es cierto Mizuki?- ella solo asistió con la cabeza "efectivamente Kodou- dono"- creo que eso ya se resolvió el caso. Gahata- sama estamos listos para votar- la voz de Mew es tan calmada que da algo de miedo

-esta bien- la voz de la anfitriona es tan alegre- en sus...- pero el grito de Miku- chan la interrumpió- que mal educada

-¡SOY INOCENTE!- todos se quedaron viendo a la idol- ¡TODO FUE IDEA DE UNA- CHAN!

-Miku- chan- la voz de ella era calmada por primera vez, pero se dejaba notar que tenía miedo

-¡ELLA PLANEO TODO! ¡SOY INOCENTE! - sus gritos de desesperación dejan en claro que quiere vivir- ella quería una venganza en contra de Fukase- kun y Kokone- chan. Yo solo le ayude- su tono era más tranquilo, pero aun seguía alterada- el plan era matar a Fukase- kun cerca de la puerta de Kokone- chan, así ella quedaría como la culpable. Era muy sencillo. Kaito se había negado a matar, pero acepto ayudarnos, por lo que le dijimos que hiciera el piso resbaloso para poder noquear a Fukase- kun, después nosotras lo mataríamos con los cuchillos de la cocina, robamos todos, ya que queríamos poner algunos en la habitación de Kokone-san para inculparla. Pero nuestro plan salió mal...

 _-¡Kaito- chan se resbalo!- si que era un idiota, se resbalo con su propia trampa- ¡hay que ayudarlo! - me quería acercar a ayudarlo pero Una- chan me tomo del brazo_

 _-no- puedo acordarme perfectamente sus ojos, eran fríos y sin un rastro de piedad- hay que matarlo- me quede sorprendida por la afirmación de Una- chan. Sonaba tan segura y decidida_

 _-¿a-a-a que te refieres?- estaba mas que confundida. Nada de esto estaba en el plan- ¡NO PODEMOS MATAR A KAITO!_

 _-baja la voz, nos descubrirán- ella se acercó a Kaito - tenemos que seguir con el plan- ella se reía, era una risa macabra- esto puede ser mejor- su sonrisa era demoníaca. Tenía miedo de ella- aún podemos culpar a Kokone- san, y al ejecutarla; Fukase- kun quedara destruido. Y allí estaré yo para consolarlo y finalmente se enamorará de mi... ¡TENEMOS QUE HACERLO!_

 _-n-n-no c-c-creo po-poder hacerlo- no quería matar a Kaito. Para ser sincera tampoco abría podido matar a Fukase- kun, todo sonaba tan bien en papel, pero llevado a la realidad era tan distinto. Tenía miedo, miedo de que pasaría y de Una- chan_

 _-haré esto con tu ayuda con sin ella- ella empezó a apuñalar a Kaito- chan, cerré los ojos y me tape los oídos, no quería esta allí. Solo pensaba en el gran error que había cometido_

-después de eso, Una- chan dijo que tenía que irnos rápidos. Nos encerramos en su habitación, ella se ducho y se cambió de ropa. Después de eso esperamos a que Kokone- chan encontrara el cadáver- ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos- ¡LA ÚNICA CULPABLES DEL ASESINATO ES OTOMACHI UNA, LA PORRISTA FINAL! - Una solo tiembla en su lugar. Dejo escapar una risa nerviosa

-eso es una mentira- dijo con un hilo de voz- soy inocente. La culpable siempre fue Kokone

-deja de mentir- Merli parece que había perdido la paciencia- ¡Y CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡ERES UNA ASESINA! - ella di una respiración profunda-Gahata- sama, ya hemos llegado a un acuerdo

-perfecto~- esta mujer es una sádica- como les decía antes de que me interrumpieran- le di una mala cara a Miku- chan antes de continua- en sus podios hay una pantalla, en ella aparecerá una foto de sus compañero. Solo tiene que presionar la imagen de la persona que creen que sea culpable. Solo se puede votar a una persona- todos asistimos- si se produce un empate las dos personas serán castigados

Miro la pantalla, en orden alfabético aparece las fotos de mis compañeros, la de Kaito esta oscurecida. Levanto un poco la vista, la gran mayoría ya voto. En cambio yo me quedo meditando un poco... No quiero que ella muera. Ella es la verdadera culpable

-oh~- la voz cantarina de Gahata se escuchó a lo segundos de que yo votara- ya tenemos los resultados. A ver~- Tei le paso, lo que aparenta ser, un tablet- he aquí los resultados- la pantalla que marcaba la hora fue remplazada por un gráfico de barras con dibujos chibis de Una, Miku- chan y Kokone- al parecer la mayoría estaba indeciso- la barra muestra que la mayoría de votos eran para Miku- chan y Una, pero un voto que le correspondí a Kokone hizo la diferencia- ¡Pero tenemos un ganador! - la versión chibi de Una ocupo toda la pantalla- ¡han decidido correctamente! - ella se levantó de su trono y señalo a Una- ¡OTOMACHO UNA, ¡LA PORRISTA FINAL ERES LA CULPABLE DEL PRIMER ASESINATO DEL JUEGO, ¡SU VICTIMA FUE KAITO SHION, EL HELADERO FINAL! ¡ACEPTE SU CASTIGO! - ella dio un chasquido de dedos y una garra de metal apareció de la nada y agarra a Una por el cuello.

-¡MIKU- CHAN ERES UNA TRAIDORA!- la garra la arrastró por todo el salón y después desapareció por donde vino.

-¿¡que esperamos!?- la sala entera se sacudió y empezó a bajar como un elevador- no podemos perdernos el show principal- al dejar de moverse dos paredes se abrieron dejando un piso de cemento y un enrejado, en comparación con el resto de la mansión esto era una pocilga- por favor disfruten del espectáculo principal- nadie se movió del lugar... esto no me gusta- que esperan acérquense

Todos salimos de la habitación con lentitud, teniendo miedo de que nos podría pasar. Flower iba tomando la mano de Kokone, algo parecido pasar con SeeU y Oliver. Al llegar a la reja podemos ver un escenario digno de un juego de ritmo mas moe posible, lleno de colores y luces de neo

-que comience la ejecución- la voz de Gahata sonó entre todo el silencio.

Se puede ver a Crina y a Tei con sentados en unos sillones detrás de la reja con unos mandos de videojuego. Los dos apretaron al mismo tiempo un botón y una de las canciones de Miku- chan sonó de fondo. "Ready? 1, 2, 3 GO!" La voz grabada de Miku se escucho, al parecer el juego esta basado en ella.

Por el lado izquierdo, donde se encontrar Tei, aprecio Una, tenía una especie de hilos en las articulaciones, usa un conjunto azul, con un bastón y un horrible sobrero. Su cara es pálida y tiene una expresión de terror puro. Esos hilos devén doler, unas pequeñas hemorragias salen de la muñeca.

Lo que aprecio por el lado derecho, heló la sangre de todos, bueno la de casi todos, Oliver y Stardus no parecen sorprendidos por lo que ven. El cadáver de Kaito, tiene los mismos hilos que Una, y al igual que ella le cambiaron de ropa, parece todo un idol.

¡Por Madoka- sama! esto es algo morboso y crepy. ¡TAN GENIAL! ¡VAMOS TEAM KOKONE!

La voz grabada de Miku volvió a sonar "Les's go". La canción de fondo sonó mas fuerte y en la pantalla detrás de Una y Kaito empezaron a aparecer las figuras del mando.

Los dos comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música. Al parecer Tei controlaba los hilos de Una y Crina los de Kaito

"¡Perfect combo!" Los dos seguían bailando y bailando, Una parecía algo mareada y cansada. "¡Great. Luve up!" El ritmo se volvió más y más frenético, hasta tal punto que ya es difícil seguirlo con la mirada

-¡BASTA!- fue lo único que se escuchó de Una durante su ejecución- ¡QUIERO QUE TERMINE!

Ya parecía imposible que un human bailara al ritmo de algo tan frenético, pero ante todo pronostico el ritmo mas rápido. "nice!" "perfect!" "great!" Todos sus gritos de ayuda se perdieron por la voz y música del juego.

Las palabras "Game over" al fin aparecieron en las dos pantallas.

Todos quedaron boquiabierto con el resultado del juego. Kokone escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Flower, Merli se llevo la mano a la boca, algunos como Yan He, Mew o Nana voltearon sus cabezas para no ver el resultado, otros como Luo o Miku solo taparon sus ojos. Y es resto solo se quedó mirando con incredulidad lo que paso.

"Wow. You' re amazing!" Fue lo ultimo que se dejó escuchar a la voz del juego.

Por arriba de Kaito apareció un cartel con luces de neón color verde que dice "You win". En cambio sobre la cabeza de Una apareció uno con letras rojas "Loser"

Por debajo del cartel de perdedor esta el cadáver colgando de Una, su mirada perdió todo rastro de vida, su piel se volvió blanca como el papel y un hilo de sangre salió por su boca.

"Shake it –patrón incorrecto"

"Victima: Otomachi Una, porrista final"

Esa son las oraciones que aparecieron en la pantalla que hay arriba de las rejas.

...que Madoka- sama me perdone, pero... ¡ESTUVO INCREPARE! ¡EL MORBO, LA IRONÍA, LAS CANCIONES DE FONDO DE MIKU- CHAN!, ¡TODO FUE INCREÍBLE!

Ahora la pregunta es... ¿eres del Team Fukase o del Team Flower...? ... ¿o eres del Team Zunko?... bueno ya que el Team Una murió hay que preguntar... Solo que ahora es Kokone la dueña del harem…

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció? Perdón si es repetitivo o difícil de leer. ¿le gusto la ejecución? Dare un pequeño spoirle, todas las ejecuciones tendrán el nombre de una canción de vocaloid, es este caso fue "Shake it" de Emon con la voz de Miku, Len y Rin.**

 **¿Quien sera el siguiente en morir? ¿Miku mintió o dijo la verdad? ¿Que papel jugara Lily? ¿como VY1 supo todo? Por favor dejen un review con la respuestas, o no**


	5. Chapter 5

**He vuelto de la tumba! Les pido perdón por la falta de actualizacion pero tuve unos pequeños problemas, nada muy grave, pero si que me llevo tiempo. No tengo mucho que decir por lo tanto... Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

No logro dormir, solo doy vueltas en mi cama. No puedo sacar de mi mente la imagen del cadáver de Una colgando. Además, mis pensamientos de verdad están desordenados ¿era justa la ejecución? ¿podía confiar en las palabras de Miku- chan? ¿podía confiar en alguien en realidad?

Todos esos pensamientos fueron expulsados al sentir la voz de Gahata:

 _ **"Bueno días a todos mis queridos. Espero que hayan tenido una noche tranquila. Tengo que hacer un anuncio importante; por los que les espero a todos puntualmente en el comedor"**_

De mala gana me levanto, no tengo ganas de salir de mi habitación, pero se que si no llego exactamente a las 8:20 Mizuki pasa por mi puerta a buscarme. Hoy no tengo ganas de liderar con ella.

Soy uno de los últimos de llegar.

Miku- chan me esta dando pena, todos intentaban desayunar lo mas lejos posible de ella. Prefieren comer en el salón principal que al sentarse cerca de ella, eso explicar por qué había tantos de mis compañeros allí. Doy un largo, muy largo, suspiro y con determinación me siento al lado de ella.

-buenos días Miku- chan- ella levanta su vista de la taza y con una expresión de sorpresa me devuelve el saludo. Doy una risa, se ve muy linda- espero que no te moleste que me siente- ella niega con la cabeza y me queda mirando- … ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-n-no, no tiene nada- ella niega con rapidez- solo es... es que- ella se ve pensativa-¿Por qué te quieres sentar a mi lado, Kagamine- kun? Su reputación podría verse bastante afectado- solté una carcajada

-no me importa. Mi idol favorito necesita apoyo. ¡YO SE QUE ¡NO HICISTE NADA MALO!- grite a todo pulmón. Todo el mundo tiene que sabes que Miku- chan es 100% inocente. Todos se me queda mirando, trato de no sonrojarme. Escucho el mormullo de todos; no me importa.

Miku- chan solo se sonroja a mas no poder. Que linda.

-por favor no armes un escándalo. Me lo merezco. No me sorprendería si el próximo caso de asesinato fuece el mío- me levanto de mi silla y me subo en ella. Modo discurso on:

-¡ESCUCHEN TODOS!- los presentes se giraron para verme- ¡MIKU- CHAN ES INOCENTE! ¡ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA! todos se rieron, hasta SeeU. Sensei me has traicionado- ¡HABLO ENSERIO!

-Kagamine- dono, por favor deje de hacer un escándalo y ridiculizarse- y VY1 hace su entra triunfal . Su voz no es monótona como de costumbre, sino que es firme y grave- Hatsune- dono fue declarada inocente, a pesar de ser una afirmación relativa. Ella pudo ser complicase, su inocencia depende usted. Solo uno tiene la última palabra para condenarla. La mayoría decido declararla como una segunda culpable, por lo que, por favor, respete la opinión de los demás- ella ocupo el asiento enfrente de nosotros

-¡PERO...!- no podía verle la cara por la mascara, pero se que debajo de ella tiene le ceño fruncido... bueno al menos esa es la sensación, las pocas veces que la he visto sin la máscara de zorro no parece que ella tuviera alguna emoción... ¿será un robot? - pero miku cha...- mi voz de va desvaneciendo a medida que hablo. No entiendo por que, pero de alguna forma su sola presencia me intimida.

\- siéntate. Las sillas no están hechas para este tipo de cosas- entre un suspirar me acomodo otra vez- perdón por el escándalo Hatsune- dono. Espero que este teniendo un buen día- Miku devuelve el saludo. No quiero que ellas dos se hablen, me niego a que mi linda Miku- chan sea corrompida.

De apoco todos los que estaban desayunando en el salón entraron de mala gana al comedor, detrás de ellos los seguían Crina y Tei con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-por favor entren rápido. Tenemos grandes noticias- por alguna razón el tono alegre de Tei me pone la piel de puntas. Esto no significa nada bueno- ¿no es cierto Crina?- el solo da una risa aguda y le da la razón a su compañera- lamentablemente Gahata- sama no podrá estar presente, así que nosotros no encargaremos de las buenas nuevas.

-para empezar, Gatata- sama ha decidido dar uno o dos regalos a algunas personas que sean de su agrada después de cada juicio. Según sus palabras es un incentivo- se aclaró la garganta- Yamashiha- sama, por favor acérquese- mi compañera se levando de una forma rápida y elegante. No lo sabia, pero su conjunto tiene una falda mas corta de lo habitual... ¡QUE PIERNAS!- felicitaciones, aquí su regalo. Gahata- sama espera mucho mas de usted- le entregaron una caja larga y de poco grosor... Que mal que sonó.

-gracias- ella da una reverencia y vuelve a su lugar. El paquete si que es largo. Len basta de mal pensar, al menos al al lado de Miku- chan

-también nos han informado que ya se han desbloqueado dos habitaciones. Una en la planta baja y otra la segunda planta. Pueden explorarlos cuando gusten.

-Y una cosa mas. Nos pareció mal que solo una persona haya recibido un regalo, por lo que cada uno de ustedes les esperara un pequeño presente. Espero que les guste- Los dos dieron una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al unísono dijeron "que tengan un buen día".

-Kagamine- dono, esta información es de importancia, por favor avísele a todos y les esperare en mi habitación. Hatsune- dono... si usted quiere venir es bienvenida pero no estoy asegura si sera aceptada- ella se levantó y se acerco a Yukari, parece que ella quiere volverse mas cercana con tablita.

Después de un largo silencio decido romperlo

-¿vendrás conmigo a lo de VY1?- ella solo se paralizo al escuchar mi pregunta.

De forma robótica giro su cabeza para verme a los ojos.

-n-no creo que sea p-p-prudente- su voz era entrecortada y algo desesperada- ella mismo dijo que no sería aceptada- me la quedo mirando un micro segundo.

-¡tonterías!- la tomo de las manos como manga shojo- vas a venir con mingo. No me importa si serás aceptada por el resto de mis compañeros. Además... VY1 te invito, y ella consigue lo que quiere- eso ultimo lo dije para sonar más amenazante, pero en el fondo creo que es más verdad que amenaza.

Miku me miro perpleja por unos minutos antes de asistir lentamente

-...¿p-podrías soltarme?- me di cuenta que no solté las manos de Miku- chan en ningún momento. Debo estar totalmente sonrojado en este momento. La suelto lo mas rápido que puede, le murmuro unas disculpas- m-me tengo que ir... ire a tu habitación en un rato- ella salió corriendo después de eso. Los idols son raros, ni termino su desayuno.

* * *

Arriaba de mi cama hay una pequeña caja de DVD con mi nombre escrito en la portada. Supongo que este es el regalo de que hablaban eso dos ¿Cómo se supone que lo reproduzca genios? No hay forma de verlo, que bien pensado Meiji.

Hace mucho que esa loca con mascara no me ha molestada ¡ES HORA DEL MANGA!

¡MIERDA! ¡ME OLVIDE DE AVISARLES A ESOS IDIOTAS QUE VY1 QUIERE QUE NOS JUNTEMOS!

Salto de mi cama y al abrir la puerta me encontró a Miku- chan a punto de golpear mi puerta

-h-hola Len- Kun- su voz era nerviosa- perdón por la tardanza, es que no sabía donde quedaba su habitación. Por suerte tienen el nombre escrito- ella da una risa nerviada y se sonroja

-...Miku- chan- doy una sonrisa igual de nerviosa e intento controlar no sonrojarme- estaba a punto ir a ver a Mizuki- idiota, no le avisaste a los otros- vamos

La habitación de VY1 esta al lado de la de Stardus y en frente de la de Fukase. De seguro se va a enojar cuando se entere que me olvide de decirle a todos sobre la reunión.

-esta es la puerta de VY1. Es fácil de encontrar, no tendrá el nombre, pero es la única puerta tradicional- abro la puerta- ¡LLEGAMOS, PARECE QUE LOS IDIOTAS NO QUIEREN VENIR! - grito con una sonrisa

-¿a quién llamas idiota, infeliz?- …¡mierda!

-oliver- doy una risa nerviosa-creí que no querías venir- me cago en todo.. ¡mierda! . Todos vinieron- ¡qué bien que todos vinieron! No es bueno mentir.

-déjame adivinar- Piko adopta una pose de detective- te olvidaste de avisarnos y mentiste diciendo que no queríamos venir- el abre los ojos y mira a Oliver- aunque algunos si fueron reacios a venir- me sonroje un poco antes de entrar por completo

-tal... tal vez tengas razón, pero no estamos aquí para eso- sacudo un poco la cabeza- entra Miku, nadie muerde

-¿Por qué la trajiste?- me imagine eso, lo imagine de Oliver, hasta de Piko, pero que viniera de Luo de verdad fue una sorpresa- trajiste a una asesina- su voz tímida y suave se volvió ruda- ¡ME REUSO A ESTAR EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN QUE UNA ASESINA!

-Luo- dono por favor calmase un poco. No fue Kagamine- dono quién la invito, si no yo- Luo parece aún más enojada, pero se resignó ante las palabras de nuestra... eh... líder- Hatsune- dono bienvenida- todos en la habitación parecen reacios a acercarse a Miku- Antes de que llegaran, Utatane- dono tenia la palabra.

-Solo quiero saber si a todos tiene esto- el mostro su DVD- me gustaría creer que soy especial- su voz burlona otra vez. Todos asistimos ante su pregunta- ¿ehhh? ¿enserio? Creía que Gahata- sama me daría un reconocimiento especial

-es algo sospechoso. Esto se esta pareciendo mucho a algo que conozco. Si estos DVD resultan lo que creo que es, será todo un problema- ya se a que se refiere SeeU- sensei.

-seria una buena idea robar todos los DVDs- estoy orgulloso de mi rápido ingenio.

-no es buena idea. Podrían sospechar de nosotros. No estoy segura si es lo que pienso. Puede ser algo bueno- ¿Por qué siempre pinchan mi orgullo?

-como sea. No hay forma de reproducirlo por lo que no hay que darme mucha importancia- Oliver dirige su mirada a Miku- salvo que nuestra invitada tenga otro secreto.

Miku- chan parece incomoda, no la culpo, las miradas de muerte que recibe de Oliver y Luo son intimidantes. SeeU y Piko son más ... amables por así decirlo, pero se podía sentir el odio de todas formas

-y-yo, pues...- su voz suena entrecortada y demasiado tímida- no

-¿algo mas?- me sorprende escuchar a Luo tan firme, y no suave y tímida- ya me quiero ir- VY1 asistió y de atrás suyo tomo la caja de regalo que le dieron en el desayuno.

Ella lo abrió de a poco y dejo ver una katana...

-¡ES TAN GENIAL!- tanto yo como sensei gritamos.

-todo personaje badass tiene una

Sensei y yo nos quedamos admirando el arma, es tan mortal, tan brillante, tan genial. ¡QUIERO UNA!

-mejor guárdala de nuevo. Parece que es un imán para los otakus- lo ultimo que supe después de escuchar eso es que la caja desapareció- mejor

-no quiero que se corra la voz- la voz fria de VY1 se volvió algo emocional, pero casi no se nota. Al menos ninguno de los demás parece notarlo- puede que funda el pánico... Además no quiero usarla.

-n-no te preocupes nada saldrá de esta habitación-volvió la Luo que conozco hace nada y amo. Mizuki solo asistió

-pasemos a un asunto más importante- ella dirigió su mirada a Miku- chan- Hatsune- dono, eres nuestra invitada, pero, al riego de parecer mal educada, le pido que se retire. O puede unirse a nosotros- ante esa declaración mis ojos brillaron, pero las miradas de odio que recibieron VY1 y Miku rápidamente hizo que toda la emoción desapareciera en un momento.

-y-yo... no me siento cómoda. Len- kun te esperare afuera- antes de salir miro a VY1- gracias por su oferta. Lo pensare- y finalmente salió.

-no pensaras de verdad invitarla- la voz de Oliver tiene un muy notorio tono de ofensa, como si le hubieran propuesto la idea más loca y tonta del mundo... dejémoslo así...

-es una idea horrible. Si ella quiere unirse, yo me ire- el cambio de personalidad de Luo me esta dando miedo.

-chicos, ella no hizo nada malo. Denle un voto de confianza- trato de que mis compañeros sean más amables con ella. Me siento algo culpable- no sean tan rudos con ella- de repente sentí miradas de odio, incredulidad y lastima.

-¡QUIERES QUE ESTEMOS EN MISMA HABITACIÓN QUE UNA CÓMPLICE DE ASESINATO! ¡NO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN ELLA!- esta china ya me esta empezando a dar mucho miedo

-Luo- chan, por favor relájese- la sonrisa en el rostro de Piko me da mala señal

-es que le han robado el corazón. Miku y Len sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E- el paro de cantar un momento y su sonrisa se triplico, si eso es posible- ohhhh tengo razón. Tu rostro te delata, estas rojo como tomate

-¡CÁLLATE! Además, a quien no le gustaría besar a una idol- todos se empezaron a reír- ¿¡QUE DIJE!?

-estoy rodeado de idiotas

-¡callasen todos!-todos nos quedamos callados. Nadie espero que VY1 gritara- ahora que tengo su atención- su persona volvió a ser empática- como se ha revelado se han desbloqueado dos salas. La información dada dice que una esta en la plata baja y la otra en este piso. Quiero que nos dividamos y valla un grupo a cada habitación- nadie dijo nada, ella lo entiende como una afirmación- Luo, Oliver y SeeU quiero que averiguan lo que es la sala del segundo piso. Kamagine, Utatane y yo exploraremos la habitación del piso de abajo- damos una afirmación- me gustaría indicar la investigación lo antes posible y compartirlo hoy en la cena.

-me parece una excelente idea- SeeU- sensei tomo por los brazo a Luo y Oliver- andando

-Len- kun ¿de que hablaron?- al salió Miku- chan se acerco a mi. Mire de reojo a VY1 que solo niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-nada muy interesante, solo VY1 actuando de forma paranoica.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo me propuse a decirle a Miku- chan todo y si de verdad se quería unirse a nosotros.

-veras... cundo VY1 te pidió salió dela habitación fue para hablar un tema serio... ella cree que no seria mala idea que seas parte de nuestra alianza- Miku no despega la mirada de su plato- así que... y que estamos aquí... ¿te gustaría formar parte? - ella solo ignoro mi pregunta.

-algo bueno de este lugar es la comida ¿no crees? - ella se llevo el tenedor a la boca y a los segundos puso una expresión adorable- ¡es deliciosa! ¡hace mucho que no comía comida casera!

-emmm si claro, es deliciosa- no estoy seguro, pero mi voz es aburrida- Lily nee- chan cocina mejor, pero no esta mal- doy un suspiro- ¿Por qué evitas mi pregunta? - al decir eso Miku- chan empezó a toser- ¿¡MIKU- CHAN, ESTAS BIEN!?- mierda, se esta ahogando- ¡TOMA UN POCO DE AGUA!- ella tomo un gran trago de su vaso.

-p-pe cof cof per cof perdon- ella se limpia la boca y se acomoda- gracias por preocuparte- le doy una sonrisa reconfortante

-ya está bien- mi sonrisa decae un poco- … y bien... ¿quieres estar con los idiotas y yo?- ella niega con la cabeza.

-n-no creo que me quieran- iba a decir lo contrario, pero para que mentir, Luo de seguro la insultaría, SeeU la ignoraría y no quiero pensar en lo que haría Oliver y Piko- no me sentiría cómoda... Además, no creo ser de utilidad- ahora que lo dice VY1 la consideraba de los eslabones mas débiles ¿Por qué de repente quiere que se una?

-esta bien. Al menos ven con nosotros a explorar la nueva sala. Vamos a ir con Piko y VY1, ella no te odia, creo. Y Piko solo te ignorara o se burlara. No pasara nada- ella dudo un poco pero finalmente asistió- perfecto. Les diré que investiguemos la nueva sala ahora mismo- me levante y fui corriendo a buscar a Piko y VY1 ¿Por qué mierda decidieron no almorzar?

* * *

-bien. Las puertas son gigantes- Piko empujo la puerta que se abrió en par- hay un olor a viejo horrible. Entremos de una vez.

La nueva habitación es realmente gigante, casi tan grande como el salón principal y con dos pisos. ¿adivinen que es? ¡BIEN! Una biblioteca. Es la biblioteca mas grande que he visto en mi vida... bueno solo he visto dos... pero me entienden

-wow, es gigante- Miku- chan esta asombrada

-puro libros- en cambio Piko parecía mas aburrido que otra cosa- no creo que encontremos algo interesante- el da una pequeña sonrisa- pero de seguro Yukari lo amara, me pasare un largo rato por aquí- el nos mira todos y asiste- bien, bien. Vamos a ser el equipo Piko- oh perfecto, ahora este se cree líder- vamos a separarnos. Ustedes dos, tortolitos irán por donde quieran. Y nosotros- señalo a VY1 y luego a el mismo- sus superiores, iremos por allá. Nos vemos- el ofreció su brazo a VY1 la cual acepto- Disfruten su momento a solos tortolitos- juro por el anime que lo golpeara en la nariz un día de estos.

Vamos por el lado contrario por el cual se fueron los "gloriosos".

Este lugar es inmenso, no se ya cuantas estanterías pasamos, son realmente altas y parece que van a explotar por tantos libros

-y... ¿te gusta leer Miku- chan?

-emmm no mucho. Tampoco es que tenga mucho tiempo. Ser idol ocupa bastante de mi tiempo- ella se acerca a una de las estanterías y mira de reojo los libros- ¿disfrutas de la lectura, Len- kun?

-¡CLARO QUE SI!- al fin podre hablar con alguien sobre mi hobby secreto- disfruto de ver series, anime y películas. También leo mangas y comics- doy una sonrisa de superfluidad- pero también disfruto de las light novels... ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESA SONRISA!?- el rostro de Miku- chan se llene de vergüenza ajena...

-no es a lo que me refería- ella vuelca su antenacido a la librera- ten lee este libro- Miku- chan extiende el brazo y me ofreció un libro que se ve demasiado viejo- es un milagro que encontrara este libro ente tantos. Lo leí hace mucho tiempo. Es bastante bueno- lo acepte de mala gana- me encetaría que lo leyeras. Es mi favorito.

-bueno. Lo intentare- me parece tan aburrido los libros, no tienen dibujos, solo son letras y consume tiempo que podría dedicarle a mi waifu y ver anime.

-los encontré- la voz de VY1 se dejo escuchar por todo el lugar- Utatane- dono encontró algo que puede ser de nuestro interés.

-perfecto- no estoy seguro si mi voz lo demuestra, pero estoy realmente frustrado- pero ¿Dónde estás?

-mis disculpas- Mizuki se hizo notar. La señorita máscara estaba escondida detrás de una de las muchas bibliotecas- no fui mi intención. Creí que era visible- ella se inclina ante nosotros- pido disculpas. Pero Utatane- dono y yo encontramos algo de vital importancia. Por favor síganme

-espero que sea algo relámete bueno- susurro para mis adentros ¿Poe que nunca puedo estar a solas con Miku- chan?

-¿Qué les parece nuestro pequeño descubrimiento?- frente a nosotros esta un gran escritorios con dos pantallas- son algo viejas pero están en funcionamiento.

-…- me quedo callado. Resiste Len, resiste

-¿te encuentras bien? Se te ve perdido- la voz de Piko se hace cada vez menos audible- En serio ¿te pasa algo?

-¡GRACIAS A MADOKA- SAMA!- grito sin preocuparme de las consecuencias- ¡TECNOLOGIA!

-Kagamine- dono, lamento romper su momento, pero usted no tiene, ¿cómo es que se llaman? Consolas de videojuegos en su residencia.

-si- siento como la tristeza se apodera de mi- ¡PERO NINGUNA FUNCIONA! - las lágrimas salen por mis ojos- ¡ESTE LUGAR ES UNA PESADILLA!-

-comparto tu dolor- wow, alguien esta deacurdo conmigo, es la primera vez que pasa- nunca he estado tanto tiempo sin mi computadora o celular. Un poco más y ya me volvía loco. Por suerte encontré este cacharro.

-¡disculpa!- una muy enfada voz se hizo presente- este "cacharro" como lo llama fue una de las computaras mas revolucionarios y elegantes del siglo pasado y comienzos del siglo XXI- Ahhhh... si, como es que se llama, Mata Nana, Tacha Nana, a ver Len haz memoria... Ohhh, cierto, Macne Nana.

Bueno, bueno. No está nada mal, largas piernas, grandes pechos ,escote considerable, linda cara. Es un sólido 8/ 10. ¿Qué? Soy exigente, ni Miku- chan es un 10/ 10

-...¿quién eres?- Piko no parece inmutarse ante el discurso de Nana sobre la fabricación de hardwares actuales.

-Macne Nana, la técnica final- ella dejo a estar a la defensiva- parece que mi perfil bajo está funcionando de verdad.

-si, como sea. Te molestaría dejarnos en paz, linda- Nana iba a decir algo, pero Piko fue mas rápido- Además, nunca fui fan de apples. Jamas me gusto su servicio técnico- Nana empezó a emanar un aura oscura. Esta dando mas miedo que Levi y Mikasa enojados.

-¿Qué dijiste?- su voz es rasposa y mucho menos inda de lo que se dejó escuchar primero.

-¿Qué cosa?- Piko pensó un poco- ¿Qué no me gusta Apple? Es cierto. Aun así tengo un ¡Phone, o tenia. Irónico ¿no?- ella se relajo un poco ante la confesión de Piko- fue un regalo. No iba a tirarlo- el dirige su mirada a los "ojos" de Nana- ahora, si no te importa, podrías irte.

-esta bien- ella di un gran suspiro- ¿Mizuki, no?- mascarita afirma lo obvio- justo la persona que estaba buscando- ella dio una pose linda- solo vine a decirte que Yukari- san te busca. Vamos.

-claro, solo dame un segundo-… … … … espera un momento... eso es emoción en su voz ¡EMOCIÓN VERDADERA- Utatane- dono, por favor, avise si es de utilidad- y después de eso se fue con Nana a valla saber donde

-hum, ¿técnica final? Mas bien promotora final. ¿No creen?- Miku y yo nos mirados con disimulo- wow, que poco entusiasmo- después de decir eso concentra toda la atención al monitor- puedo hacer algo con esto, tardara, eso si. Así que, pájaros en el amor, les doy permiso para retirase- odio tanto la sonrisa burlona de el. Ojala seas el próximo en morir, sexo dudoso.

-bien... ¿Qué hacemos? - la voz de Miku- chan es tan linda. Es algo aguda pero muy suave. Espero que si sale viva de esto no abandone la carrera de idol- … ¿quieres que busquemos a VY1?- frunzo el ceño ante esa pregunta. Mizuki no es... una persona a la que odie, pero se me hace totalmente aburrida y es incómodo estar a su lado.

-para nada. Solo charlemos un poco. ¡Vamos a tu cuarto! Siempre quise ver como seria la habitación de una idol- de seguro es colorida y toda alegre, llena de instrumentos y hojas con letras de canciones tirada por todos lados. Obviamente no le dije eso último en voz alta... creo.

-esta bien- ¡NO ME LO CREO! ¡ACEPTO! ¡SERA LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ENTRE EN LA HABITACIÓN DE UNA CHICA!... Bueno Rin y Lily nee- chan no cuentan y VY1 tampoco, ni siquiera se si es humana.

* * *

Bien... esto es decepciónate. La habitación de Miku- chan es practicante normal salvo por unos cuantos postes promocionales de sus conciertos y una cama tipo princesa, sacado eso no era muy diferente a una habitación normal... es mas parecía una habitación mas de fans que de idol.

-es..es linda- Miku- chan dio una risa muy poco disimulada.

-no es lo que esperabas ¿cierto?- me sonrojo un poco ante tan acertada observación- seré un idol, pero no dejo de ser humana.

-es que... esperaba algo mas glamuroso o algún instrumento.

-ohh- ella se sonrojo un poco- te consideras un fan de mi y no sabes que no puedo tocar ningún instrumento. Te cuento un secreto, conozco a Flower desde hace mucho, el era mi compositor, renuncio. Ohhh no te confundas nos llevábamos bien.- ella se sonrojo un poco. ¡QUE ESTO NO SE VUELVA LO QUE CREO QUE SE VOLVERÁ. TE LO RUEGO KADOKA- SAMA, ANTI SPIRAL Y NANAMI-SAMA!- Pero volviendo al tema original. El renuncio ya que sentía que su talento se desperdiciaba, aunque no me gusto su salida repentina. He de admitir que creo que el tiene razón, da mucho mas que solo componer canciones pop. Me alegra ver que su carrera despego.

-interesante- es oficial odia a Flower- ¿Por qué no sean hablado?- ella levanta los hombro en señal de indiferencia.

-no se, creo que sencillamente no quiere que sepan que estamos relacionados. Parece que quiere olvidar su periodo idol- su rostro se vuelve mas yandere, mucho mas yandere- además, parece que me remplazo muy fácil- doy una risa nerviosa y le pregunto a que se refiere- oh nada. Solo estoy divagando- su linda personalidad volvió a ser la predominante, pero no estoy seguro que esta sea la mejor forma de describir el cambio de humor.

-e-esta bien- arrastro la s y la a para distr

* * *

aerme un poco- ...emmm- el aire en la habitación se esta poniendo tenso, no hemos hablado como por casi treinta minutos- me gustaría saber como ha sido tu experiencia como idol, Miku- chan- creía que halar con tu idol favorita seria mas fácil.

-¿de verdad quieres saber?- su voz tenia un timbre de miedo.

-claro ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar?- ella me da una risita triste y asiste.

-esta bien. Perdón si no es lo que esperabas- ella da un suspiro y empezó a contarme la historia- no es tan glamuroso como todos creen. En realidad...Todo es... tan horrible; las dietas estrictas, el horario inflexible, la falta de vida privada, la sobre-explotación de imagen, el estrés, y debo admitirlo, los fans somos peores que los haters. ¿Así de dura es la vida de un idol? ¿asi de triste se siente Miku- chan?

-...Miku- chan... ¿de verdad quieres seguir siendo un idol?- ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, pero su expresión de melancolía vuelve pronto.

-¿Qué importa? No es como si fuera mi decisión, al final es decisión de mi sello discográfico- me la quedo mirando un buen rato

 _ **"La cena ya esta lista. Espero que sea de su agrado. No es bueno irse a dormir con el estomago vacío"**_

Ignoro por completo la llamada de Gahata.

Tomo las manos de Miku- chan entre las mías. Y la obligo a mirarme a los ojos.

-Miku- chan, te lo digo como fan; Quiero verte feliz. Y si eso significa renunciar a tu carrera... lo aceptare. Solo quiero que mi idol favorita sonría de verdad-después de eso ella rompe en llanto y me abraza. Parece que ha tenido mucho guardado- calma, calma.

-es... la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tengo contacto físico de verdad- su agarre se vuelve mas fuerte- Eres muy cálido.

En realidad espero que si Miku- chan sale con vida... De verdad espero que renuncie a su carrera como idol…

* * *

 **Y he aquí es final, perdón si esta aburrido pero no todo es sangre y viseras. Ahora ¿que tendrán los DVDs? ¿Porque VY1 quiere acercarse a Yukari? ¿Miku tiene un romance frustrado? Esto y mas es... muchos capítulos que no explicaran mucho... Naaa mentira, si** **explicaran. Si les gusto por favor dejen un review y si no les gusta también y si les gusta y no dejan nada también sera bienvenido.**


End file.
